Who is my daddy?
by Doremi Kotake
Summary: Doremi esconde un segreto de todos (menos de sus amigas, madre y hermana) para que su gran amor de adolescencia no desistise de su gran sueño...
1. Chapter 1

**_Madrid (España)_**

 _Tetsuya Kotake se ha sentado en su lugar del avion y quedo mirando la ventana. Hoy tenia sido su ultimo dia en Madrid. El estaba harto de intentar seguir su vida sin su gran amor Harukaze Doremi._

 _Durante estes años los 2 se hablaban por Facebook algunas veces pero como amigos. El problema era que por más que el intentase no conseguia olvidar la chica, por eso acepto jugar en el equipo de Yokohama Marinos (un equipo japones)._

 _ **Misora (Japon)**_

 _Doremi Harukaze ha salido de su trabajo como profesora y fue buscar su hijo Mamoru a su escuela._

 _Mamoru era un chico de 3 anos (casi 4) bajito con unos ojos tan azules como los de su padre y pelo azul claro._

 _Cuando Doremi entro en la escuela donde el estaba el pequeño la abrazo fuerte. De nuevo le han hecho bromas por no conocer/tener su padre._

 _Mamoru- Mama porque soy diferente a los otros niños? Porque no tengo papa?_

 _Doremi ha suspirado y ha abrazado el niño. Mamoru desde hace unos meses no paraba de hacer siempre estas preguntas. Ella queria mucho decirle pero tenia miedo que el nino fuese decir a una otra persona quien era su verdadero padre o si enojase con ella._

 _Doremi- Cuando seas mayor te lo voy decir._

 _Y su respuesta es siempre la misma. El niño como todas las otras veces le ha creido y despues de secar sus lagrimas le ha dado una gran sonrisa tan linda como las de Kotake._

 _Doremi le agarro una mano y empezaran a caminar._

 _Ella sabia que Tetsuya estaba a venir para Japon para jugar en uno equipo japones, habia leido en la internet. Sabia que la primera cosa que el haria despues de visitar su familia era visitarla a ella. Que iba a decir cuando padre y hijo se mirasen por la primera vez? Teria el coraje de decir la verdad? Pondra Tetsuya perdornarla?_

* * *

 _Mini prologo de mi nueva fic! Pareja official - Kotadore (no really?! :v)_

 _Perdonad los errores onegai! (Estoy escribindo por el celular :'v)_

Besos y abrazos mis lindos :3


	2. Volvi

_Nuevo cap ;_

* * *

 _Tokio Japon_

 _Tetsuya llego a Tokio ya eran unas 23 horas. Asi que ha salido se han acercado algunos jornalistas entre ellos Kaori su ex companera de clase. Pero se ha olvidado de eso cuando ha visto su familia._

 _Kotake- Papa, Mama, Kotaro(primo), Lili("prima")y la pequena Miki(hija de Kotaro y Lili)._

 _El chico ha abrazado uno por uno. En el final quedo con Miki en sus brazos. Miki era una nina pelicastana como su madre y tenia unos grandes ojos negros como los de su padre._

 _Miki- Tio me recuerdas a mi companero de clase...se llama Mamoru..._

 _Kotake- Entonces debe ser hermoso ese chico! Pero no tanto como mi sobrina linda!_

 _Miki se ha sonrojado y ha dicho un pequeno "gracias tio". Entre risas la familia ha entrado en el coche de Kotaro para asi iren a Misora._

 _Kotaro- Y dime Tetsuya que vas a hacer cuando llegares a Misora?_

 _Kotake- Despues de dormir ire a visitar una mia amiga. Hace mucho que no la veo y la extrano._

 _Miki- Es tu novia?_

 _Tetsuya se ha sonrojado con el comentario de Miki._

 _Kotake- N..no...Pero espero que en el futuro si._

 _El chico ha dicho esto con una punta de inseguridad. En Facebook Doremi nunca le habia hablado de ninguno nuevo amor, pero el sabia que existia esa posibilidad. Tenia miedo de llegar a Misora y se encontrar con Doremi casada y hasta con hijos de otro. Pero si algo asi se pasase ella le diria no?_

 _(...)_

 _En el dia siguiente_

 _Doremi fue llevar Mamoru a su escuela muy temprano y fue a su escuela para dar las clases._

 _Doremi era profesora de los chicos de 6-7 anos y todos la querian como una madre. Sus clases era como un mix de Seki-sensei y Nishizawa-sensei. Los padres tambien parecian confiar mucho en la chica y hasta habia se tornado amiga de algunos._

 _Doremi ha entrado en la escuela y ha entrado en la escuela muy nerviosa. Seki su ex profesora y ahora companera de trabajo le fue hablar junto con Nishizawa._

 _Seki- Doremi el ya te ha visto?_

 _Doremi- Aun no... Pero aun es muy temprano... Etto...Seki-sensei pondria quedar un poco con Mamoru despues de clases? No quiero que Tetsuya lo encuentre..._

 _Nishizawa- Pero Doremi algun dia padre y hijo tienen que se ver!_

 _Seki- Nishizawa tiene razon Doremi y por favor llamame por mi nombre y quita ese sensei porque ya no soy tu profesora!_

 _Doremi- Lo se pero aun no me he acustumbrado y recuerde que soy profesora hace muy poco. Hablando de Mamoru y Tetsuya... Yo quiero que se vean pero no de tan derepente._

 _Seki- Doremi... Tu es que sabes de tu vida... En mi opinion Tetsuya lo habia de saber desde que hiciste ese examen para saber si estabas embarazada o no._

 _De repente se escucha la campana para empezar las clases. Cada profesor va para su aula. Uno de ellos estaba en el mundo de la luna: Doremi._

 _(...)_

 _Tetsuya ha llegado a casa de la familia de Doremi, sabia que ella no vivia alli pero no sabia donde era su casa, por eso tenia que preguntar a alguien._

 _Quien ha ido abrir la puerta fue Pop. Pop tenia ahora 20/21 anos, se habia tornado una mujer de 1.64 y con el pelo corto (sin su peinado de nina)._

 _Pop- Tetsuya has vuelto!_

 _Tetsuya- Si, llegue ayer... Etto...Me gustaria ver tu hermana..._

 _Pop- Ahora debe estar en la escuela. Ella ahora es profesora._

 _Tetsuya- Lo se pero queria saber donde ella esta a vivir, le queria hacer una sorpresa._

 _Pop- Espera aqui un momento..._

 _Pop se ha ido corriendo hasta su habitacion para buscar un papel y un lapis. Kotake se quedo esperando un poco. Pop ha regresado minutos despues ya con la morada de su hermana en las manos._

 _Tetsuya- Muchas gracias Poppu._

 _Pop- De nada y espero que no te enojes con ella..._

 _Kotake- Porque me enojaria?_

 _Pop- N..nada olvidalo..._

 _Despues de se despedir, Kotake fue en direcion a una tienda de flores. Donde se ha encontrado Marina._

 _Kotake- Koizumi hola!_

 _Marina- Kotake-kun que buena sorpresa! Pense que estabas en tu nuevo equipo de futbol._

 _Kotake- La reunion es solo a las 18. Ahora estoy aqui en Misora tratando de mi vida personal._

 _Marina- Hablas de Doremi-chan verdad? Hace unos dia yo y Hazuki-chan hablamos de ella y tienes suerte Doremi-chan continua sola y soltera!_

 _Kotake quedo feliz con este comentario de Marina. Y no podia esconder una sonrisa de felicidad._

 _Kotake- Me podias dar un buquet de flores simples...N.._

 _Nada muy llamativo para no atraer la atencion de los papparazzi._

 _Marina sabia que no era por los papparazzi pero si porque el era muy timido con Doremi._

 _Marina- Claro...Te hare uno parecido a los que Kimura-kun me regala, simples pero lindos!_

 _La chica ha empezado a hacer el buquet, de repente mas alguien entra en el la tienda._

 _Midorin- Kotake eres mismo tu?_

 _Kotake- Ah Midorin! Que haces aqui en esta tienda de flores?_

 _Midorin- Te he visto entrar aqui pero no sabia se estaba sonando o no por eso he entrado aqui para ver._

 _Kotake- Que no miras las noticias? Estoy de vuelta y para siempre! Japon es mi lugar!_

 _Midorin- Me alegro verte aqui en Misora y si ya sabia que estabas en Japon pero no imagine que fueras vivir para aqui._

 _Marina- Aqui estan las flores Kotake-kun y no te preocupes no es necesario pagar te las regalo._

 _Marina le entrega las flores con una sonrisa. Kotake le agradece y despues de arrumar las flores en su saco se deporte (recuerden que es timido :v y el buquet es pequeno) ha ido pasear con Midorin y hablar de futbol._

 _(...)_

 _Despues de dar las clases y de pedir a Seki para ella tener Mamoru un poco, Doremi fue caminando hasta su casa. Iba tan distraida que sin querer ha ido contra la espalda de alguien._

 _Doremi- Perdonad se..._

 _El hombre que estaba de espaldas se ha girado._

 _Doremi- Tet...Tetsuya..._

* * *

 _Fin del cap 1_

 _En el proximo cap habra mas Kotadore :3_

 _Queria meter Hazuki en la fic pero primero quiero saber quieren que ella se quede con Masaru o Fujio?_

 _3_

 _Besos :*_


	3. Como volver atras en el tiempo

Nuevo cap :3

* * *

 _Doremi- Tet...Tetsuya..._

 _Doremi y Kotake estaban uno delante del otro._

 _Kotake- Do...Doremi hola..._

 _Kotake se ha acercado a Doremi y la ha abrazado. Doremi lo ha abrazado tambien con fuerza. Quedaran asi por unos 3 minutos. En eses minutos los 2 se olvidaran de todo. Era como si fuesen de nuevo adolescentes._

 _Se alejaran y se miraran en los ojos._

 _Doremi- No puedo creer que estas delante de mi!_

 _Doremi estaba casi llorando de alegria. Hace mucho que deseaba volver a ver Kotake. Lo extrañaba todos los dias y tener un hijo tan parecido a el no la ayudaba a olvidarlo._

 _Kotake- Yo...yo... Uh... - El chico un poco sonrojado quito el buquet de flores y lo ha regalado a Doremi - so...son para ti!_

 _Doremi- Gra...gracias...- Doremi agarra el pequeño buquet y le regala una sonrisa timida- Veo que continuas el mismo de siempre..._

 _Kotake- Porque? No me digas que habias pensado que yo iba a cambiar solo por la fama?_

 _Doremi- Nunca pense eso Kotake... Estoy hablando de tu timidez que continua la misma._

 _Kotake- Oye no hable mucho porque por lo que veo tu tambien no cambiaste mucho Harukaze._

 _Doremi- Aii no no! Llamame Doremi! Eres mi ex novio y pa...etto... Y mi amigo!_

 _Kotake- Entonces llamame Tetsuya!_

 _Doremi- Es...esta bien Te...Tetsuya..._

 _Kotake- Vamos a comer un helado y dar un paseo como los viejos tiempos?_

 _Doremi ha sonreido. Volver a los viejos tiempos era lo que ella mas deseaba en la vida, pero sabia que tenia que le hablar algun dia de Mamoru._

 _Doremi- Vamos!_

 _Ha decido no decir nada por ahora y estar un poco con el padre de su hijo sin peleas._

 _(...)_

 _Seki fue a buscar Mamoru a su escuela. Desde que ha descubierto el embarazo de Doremi, Seki y ella si tornaran grandes amigas. La verdad Seki fue la primera persona a descubrir todo._

 _Flash Back_

 _Doremi andaba por las calles de Misora muy distraida y de cabeza baja, habia hecho un examen y ha descubierto que estaba embarazada.Y ahora? Kotake habia sido escojido para un equipo de Espana y ella no podia decirle que estaba embarazada o el pondria desistir de su gran sueno. Seki caminaba por alli con Nishizawa y han visto la pobre chica completamente perdida. Preocupada ella la ha seguido._

 _Seki- Harukaze te encuentras bien?_

 _Doremi- Se...Seki-sensei...Ni_

 _..Nishizawa-sensei..._

 _Nishizawa- Que te pasa? Te encuentras bien? Estas muy blanca..._

 _Doremi- Es..estoy bien..._

 _En ese momento algo ha caido del bosillo de Doremi. Seki atrapo eso rapidamente y ha visto que era una prueba para saber si alguien estaba embarazada o no._

 _Seki- Estas embarazada?_

 _Doremi- Shh por favor no hable muy alto... (com lagrima) po...por favor no digan a nadien..._

 _Fin de Flah back_

 _Despues de eso Seki y Nishizawa la ayudaran a hablar con sus padres y a convencerlos a no decir nada a Kotake._

 _Mamoru ha salido de la escuela y ha buscado su mama con la mirada. Seki se hacerco a Mamoru con una sonrisa._

 _Mamoru- Hola Seki-sama. Donde esta mi mami?_

 _Seki- Tu mama esta trabajando hasta mas tarde hoy. Pero no te preocupes te llevare a la Maho-Do. Se que te gusta los pasteles de alla._

 _Mamoru- Siiii! Me encanta los pasteles de la tia Momoko!_

 _En especial el de chocolate. Me gusta casi tanto como el filete o el futbol!_

 _Seki ha sonreido sin duda el era hijo de Tetsuya &Doremi._

 _(...)_

 _Kotake y Doremi caminaban por la playa de Misora. Cada uno de los 2 tenia un helado de fresa en la mano. La idea de ir ahi fue de Doremi, porque fue en esta playa que ella tenia besado por la primera vez Kotake._

 _Kotake- Nuestra playa..._

 _Doremi- Veo que aun te recuerdas._

 _Kotake- Y...yo... Claro que me recuerdo..._

 _Doremi- Aun...Aun sientes algo por mi?_

 _Kotake se ha sorprendido con la pregunta y se ha sonrojado un poco. El iba para le decir algo pero un mensage lo ha interrompido._

 _Kotake- Perdon... - el chico quito el celular del bolsillo y ha mirado el mensaje - Rayos me he olvidado de la reunion! Doremi tengo que ir a Yokohama para una reunio en mi nuevo club de futbol. Pero no te preocupes te llevo a casa._

 _Doremi- No te preocupes yo voy sola. Va a Yokohama, pero vuelve a Misora despues... Tenemos que terminar nuestra conversacion._

 _Kotake ha sonreido y le ha besado en la frente._

 _Kotake- Volvere... Nos vemos manana aqui a esta hora que te parece?_

 _Doremi- Me parece bien, hagamos un picnic que te parece?_

 _Kotake- Genial! Nos vemos manana entonces!_

 _Doremi- Si adios!_

 _Kotake se ha alejado y caminado hasta la salida de la playa. Doremi lo ha visto alejarae con una gran sonrisa, su corazon le decia que Kotake aun la amaba. Pero de repente su corazon se ha partido en mil pedacitos, Kotake la amaba pero aun la va amar cuando conocer Mamoru? Y Mamoru la perdonaria por ella le esconder su padre?_

 _Doremi- Mamoru...Tetsuya...Por favor no me odien..._

 _Empezo a imaginar sus caras, enojados con ella. Kotake alejandose con Mamoru en sus brazos andando para Yokohama o peor para Madrid._

 _Doremi- No...Kotake no haria eso... Pero el si enojaria conmigo y no me hablaria nunca mas.. Que hare?_

 _(...)_

 _Despues de buscar Mamoru los 2 caminaran hasta casa de los 2. En todo el camino Mamoru estaba callado sin nada decir. Eso puso Doremi un poco sorprendida._

 _Doremi- Mamoru que te pasa lindo?_

 _Mamoru- ... Hoy he ido comer un helado con Seki-sama... La Maho-do estaba llena de padres y madres con sus hijos..._

 _Doremi ha parado de caminar y ha mirado su hijo. Su corazon se ha partido de nuevo. Se sentia peor que basura por esconder la verdad. Doremi se acerco a el y lo ha abrazado con fuerza. Manana...Manana ella iba a decir toda la verdad a su hijo y a su amor!_

* * *

 _Sera que Doremi lo hara? Humm lo veran en el proximo cap :3_

 _Gracias a hikari1992 y a Midori19 por los comentarios 3_

 _Pd-(y si ya puedo ver los comentarios)_

 _Hasta el proximo cap :)_


	4. Miedo

Nuevo capitulo :)

* * *

Un nuevo dia acaba de empezar. Doremi se ha llevantado decidida a decir toda la verdad a su hijo y a Kotake.

Se ha llevantado y hecho el desayuno y ha ido entrado en la habitacion de Mamoru.

Su habitacion era casi como la de Kotake. Mamoru era un grande fan de el, incluso sabia que el y Doremi tenian sido compañeros de clase, pero Doremi nunca le ha dicho su historia con Kotake.

Doremi ha mirado el poster de Kotake cerca de la cama de Mamoru. Se hacerco al poster y empezo a hacer caricias en la cara de Kotake con una mano y la otra en el pelo de Mamoru.

Mamoru se ha despertado unos momentos despues.

Mamoru- Buenos dias mami.. Que te pasa?

Doremi- Hoy sera un dia muy especial...

Mamoru- No voy a la escuela?

Doremi- No...Claro que vas a la escuela!

Doremi lo ha ayudado a se vestir y a peinar su pelo. Despues los 2 se han ido a cocina para comer.

Mamoru- Mami... Porque este dia es tan especial?

Doremi- Conoceras una persona especial...

Los ojos de Mamoru brillaban de curiosidad. Si su mama decia que era una persona especial es porque era verdad! Mamoru le encantaba conocer personas nuevas para jugar. El casi que no conocia nadie, solo conocia su familia de la parte de la madre y algunas amigas de su madre.

Mamoru- Espero que sea un chico! Ya estoy harto de chicas!

Doremi- Estas harto de mi? - Doremi ha hecho una cara de tristeza claro que era broma.

Mamoru- Claro que no mama! De ti nunca me harto!

Doremi- Lo se! - Doremi lo ha agarrado y lo ha besado muchas veces en sus mejilas - Tambien nunca me voy hartar de ti mi principe!

Mamoru- Bah...Principe no! Mejor futbolista! Asi como Tetsuya-sama!

Doremi- Tienes razon! Eres mi futbolista! - Doremi ha tornado a su silla y los 2 han continuado a comer.

(...)

Despues de las clases Doremi ha dejado Mamoru con Poppu en su casa y fue hasta la casa de la familia de Kotake.

La madre de Kotake fue abrir la puerta.

Doremi- Hola señora Kotake su hijo esta?

S.K- Esta llegando de Yokohama, entra como esta diferente Doremi! Puedes entrar.

Doremi ha entrado con una sonrisa timida. Desde la partida de Kotake ella no tenia visitado a los padres del chico y cuando los via en las calles siempre se escondia. Ella no queria que ellos conocieran el nieto porque tenia miedo que ellos fuesen decir a Kotake.

Las 2 mujeres fueran hasta la sala para hablar un poco.

S.K- Y dime como va tu vida?

Doremi- Normal... Con mucho trabajo y soltera...

S.K- Mi hijo esta disponible sabias?

Doremi se ha sonrojado un poco. Ella sabia que su "futura suegra" la queria juntar a Kotake. Siempre si han dado bien, lo que no era muy normal en muchas familias.

S.K- Comes aqui?

Doremi- La verdad iba a decir a Kotake para ir comer a mi casa.

En ese momento Kotake llego a casa.

Kotake- Ya llegue...

La madre de Kotake y Doremi fueran hasta el. Kotake tenia una cara enojada y desiludida. Por uno momento Doremi ha pensado lo peor.

S.K- Hijo que te pasa? Se ha pasado algo?

Kotake iba a decir algo, pero despues ha visto Doremi y le ha dado una pequeña sonrisa. Doremi ha suspirado de alivio y le ha sonreido.

Kotake- Hola Doremi no sabia que estabas aqui... Y mama no te preocupes nada se ha pasado solo me enoje con un compañero de futbol.

Doremi- Porque?

Kotake se ha sentado y quitado los sapatos.

Kotake- Bueno el es divorciado y tiene una niña de 3/4 meses y quiere quitar la niña de la madre... Arg separar un hijo de un padre o madre es la peor cosa que existe!

Doremi- B..bueno eso depende... Si no te lo muestra para que puedas hacer un sueño...

Kotake se ha llevantado y mirado Doremi con seriedad.

Kotake- No creo... Si alguien me escondece o me quitase mi hijo yo me iba a enojar muchisimo... El futbol no es mas importante que mi familia...

Doremi se ha quedado sorprendida con las palabras del chico. Su corage de decir la verdad ha desaparecido.

Doremi- Etto bu...bueno yo ten...tengo que ir...

S.K- No ibas a convidar mi hijo par...

Doremi- N...No... Es mejor no. Me recorde que tengo que corregir unos trabajos! Nos vemos Kotake.

Kotake- Espera Do...

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Doremi ya habia salido. Kotake quedo un poco sorprendido por su comportamiento. Que le habia pasado?

Decidido el fue a correr hasta ella.

(...)

Las hora se han pasado Pop estaba jugando con Mamoru. Estaba muy prepcupada con Doremi, ya le habia mandado mensajes preguntando como le habia ido con Kotake, pero Doremi no decia nada. De repente alguien bate a la puerta.

Pop- Mamoru espera un poco que debe ser lantontatu madre...

Mamoru- Si tia Poppu.

Pop ha ido hasta la puerta y la ha abierto.

?- Hola...

Pop- Tu?! Que haces aqui?

?- Queria ver Doremi...

Pop- Ella no esta... P..puedes irte es que yo voy salir y...

Mamoru- Quien es tia Poppu?

Mamoru ha mirado la persona sin reacion. Era esa persona especial que su mama le hablara?

?- Quien eres?

Mamoru- Harukaze Mamoru hijo de Harukaze Doremi... Tu eres la persona especial que mi mama quiere que yo conosca?

(...)

Despues de horas hablando con Hazuki, Doremi ha ido a comprar algo y ha ido para la playa donde estaba Kotake. El chico ya la esperaba con una sonrisa de preocupacion.

Kotake- Estas bien? Me he preocupado...

Doremi- Me habia olvidado de mi trabajo... Bueno pero ya estoy mejor no te preocupes.

Kotake- He comprado unos pasteles para nuestro picnic y la toalla...

Doremi- Aun bien es que me he olvidado...

Kotake- Tipico de Dojimi...

Se han reido los 2 con su comentario y han empezado a comer tranquilos. Bien Kotake tranquilo, pero Doremi aun estaba un porquito nerviosa por las palabras de Kotake.

El chico no era idiota y sabia que algo se pasaba con ella.

Kotake- (pensando) que segredo escondes tu Doremi? Lo descubrire!

* * *

Fin del cap

Parece que no fue ahora que Doremi ha dicho la verdad! El encuentro de Kotake y Mamoru esta muy cerca de se pasar(e capitulos).

Perdonad los errores y adios :3


	5. Midorin

Nuevo cap

* * *

Kotake ha llevado Doremi hasta la puerta de su atual casa, la pobre estaba muy nerviosa tenia miedo que el quiera entrar, pero eso no se paso. Kotake no queria ver la vida de Doremi en las revistas por su culpa. Se ha despedido y ha salido corriendo.

Doremi ha entrado en la casa y ha escuchado las risas de su hijo y una risa masculina. Rapidamente fue hasta donde escuchaba las risas y ha visto Midorin jugando con Mamoru. Doremi ha quedado completamente sorprendida. No esperaba ver su ex compañero de escuela allí.

Mamoru al ver su madre, ha dejado de jugar y la fue abrazar.

 **Mamoru-** Mama! Finalmente llegaste, estaba jugando con el chico que has dicho que venia! Es el verdad? Sabes el ha dicho que ha conocido mi papa! Por eso era especial verdad?

Doremi quedo blanca de miedo. Tenia miedo que Midorin le hablase de Kotake. Midorin ha entendido que algo se pasaba con Doremi y ha mirado Pop muy serio.

 **Pop-** Mamoru quieres dar uno paseo? Vamos dejar Midorin hablar con tu mama...

Mamoru miro Midorin muy serio, no le gustaba ver ningun hombre solo con su mama. El unico hombre que pondria estar con ella era su padre! Y como el no era su padre no podria estar con ella.

 **Mamoru-** No!

Midorin se hacerco al niño y le ha tocado en la cabeza.

 **Midorin-** Yo ya soy casado no te preocupes.

Mamoru le ha sonreido y ha salido de la casa con Poppu. Doremi se quedo sola con Midorin. Un grande silencio se hizo en la casa, ninguno de los 2 hablaba. Midorin miraba Doremi con una cara muy enojada y la pobre miraba el suelo como si fuese una niña pequeña.

 **Midorin-** El niño tiene 3/4 años... Sabes que nunca he sido muy bueno con las matematicas, pero se muy bien que es hijo de Kotake...

Doremi ha empezado a llorar como una niña pequeña. Ha tapado su cara para que Midorin no la mirase llorar. No podia mentir... Le ha dicho toda la verdad.

 **Midorin-** Entonces Kotake ni imagina que tiene un hijo...

 **Doremi-** N..no..Solo sabien mis amigas, mi ex sensei por acidente, mi familia y tu tambien...

 **Midorin-** Megumi sabe?

 **Doremi-** N..no... Tenia miedo que te fuese hablar contigo o Kotake por eso nunca le he dicho...

Midorin lo ha mirado enojado. Sabia que Doremi estaba haciendo esto por amor, pero no podia continuar asi.

 **Midorin-** Tienes que decir a Kotake la verdad! El es padre de Mamoru tiene que saber la verdad!

 **Doremi** \- N..no no puedo asi Kotake se va a enojar conmigo!

Midorin se ha hacercado a Doremi y le ha puesto sus manos en cima de los ombros de Doremi.

 **Midorin-** Doremi... Que sera de tu vida con Kotake en el futuro? Y cuando Mamoru quedar mayor y empezar a preguntar cosas de su padre? Doremi tienes que le decir! Kotake y Mamoru tienen que se conocer... Mamoru tiene 4 años no se va a enojar tanto contigo como se enojara si descubrir solo y mas tarde!

 **Doremi-** Da...dame un tiempo, les hablares te prometo...

 **Midorin** \- Bien... Que te parece si vas a cenar en mi casa...Hace mucho que no hablas con Megumi verdad?

 **Doremi** \- Si...Pero y si viene Kotake?

 **Midorin-** El aun no sabe donde vivo...

 **Doremi** \- Bueno entonces aceptare!

(...)

Encuanto eso si pasaba, Kotake estaba hablando con Masaru y Hazuki encuanto daban uno paseo por un jardin. Tenian si encotrado por casualidad en ese mismo jardin.

 **Masaru** \- Oye Kotake y ya has visto Harukaze? Hace mucho que no la veo...

 **Kotake-** Si quieren vos digo donde ella vive...

 **Hazuki** \- No...Yo no quiero saber donde ella vive...

Kotake quedo sorprendido con las palabras de la chica. Nunca habia pensado que ella y Doremi no se hablaban. Miro a Masaru con un aire confundido.

 **Masaru-** No me preguntes que yo no se el motivo...

Los 3 continuaran a caminar cuando han visto Pop con Mamoru. Kotake ha parado de caminar y ha quedado viendo fijamente el niño.  
El niño ha parado de caminar y ha quedado viendo Kotake tambien fijadamente.

 **Pop-** Que te pasa Ma... !

Kotake se hacercado al niño y Mamoru se hacercado a el.

 **Hazuki-** Oh no!

Hazuki ha salido corriendo desesperada y Masaru la ha seguido, dejando Kotake solo con Mamoru y Pop.

 **Mamoru-** Eres Tetsuya Kotake?

 **Kotake** \- S...si...

Mamoru lo ha abrazado fuerte y como por impulso Kotake ha hecho lo mismo. Pop solo los quedaba viendo sin saber lo que decir.

(...)

Hazuki corria por toda Misora en direcion a casa de Doremi. La verdad es que ellas no estaban enojada, esto tenia sido un truco de Hazuki para Masaru y ella nunca iren a visitarla. Masaru es el mejor amigo de Kotake y conocia muy bien su novio el iba a decir la verdad a Kotake de Mamoru y Doremi si supiese de algo.  
Masaru seguia la chica muy preocupado.

 **Masaru** \- Hazukiiiiii Espeeeraa!

Hazuki continuaba corriendo sin escucharlo. Tenia que decir a Doremi todo.

Finalmente estaba en frente a la casa de su amiga. Ha batido a la puerta. Masaru ha parado de correr y se hacerco a su novia.

 **Masaru** \- Ha...Hazuki po...por...

Masaru ha sido interrompido por Doremi que tenia abierto la puerta.

 **Masaru** \- Harukaze?

 **Doremi** \- Eh? Yada-kun? Hazuki-chan? Que haceis aqui?

 **Hazuki** \- Mamoru y Kotake-kun! Estan uno delante del otro!

Doremi ha quedado blanca como papel.

 **Doremi** \- Te...tenemos que hacer algo! El no puede descubrir!

 **Masaru** \- Descubrir?

 **Hazuki** \- Masa...Masaru-kun... Etto no tienes que ir visitar Hasebe-kun hoy?

 **Masaru** _-(serio)_ Me quieren esconder algo? Hazuki pense que tu y yo no teniamos segretos!

 **Doremi-** Yada-kunnnn esto no tiene nada a ver con Hazuki-chan es uno segreto mio! Ahora deja de gritar! - la chica ha entrado en casa y ha llamado Midorin. El chico ha salido corriendo con ella seguidos de Hazuki y Masaru, pero cuando estaban a cerca del jardin Pop y Mamoru ya estaban solos. Mamoru tenia una hoja con uno autografo de Kotake.

 **Mamoru** \- Mama! - el pequeno nino la ha abrazado con fuerza - Miraaaa! He conocido Kotake! Y el me ha regalado un autografo...pero el tenia un asunto importante y se ha ido...

 **Doremi-** Que alivio... Digo...que mal...

 **Mamoru-** Mama! Quien es el chico de pelo verde al lado de Hazuki?

Doremi ha mirado Masaru. El chico continuaba sin nada entender. Tenia que decir la verdad a otra persona.

Fin del cap

* * *

Gracias y besos y abrazos para quien sigue y comenta mi fanfic ^^

 **Nos vemos en el proximo cap. Perdonad los errores :)**


	6. Un dia como manager

Nuevo cap

* * *

Doremi estaba en su casa sola viendo tele. Midorin habia llevado Mamoru a visitar su equipo de futbol. Como Kotake trabaja en el equipo de Marinos club no existia peligro de el y su hijo habalaren.

Toctoctoc

Alguien tenia batido a su puerta, Doremi fue abrirla y para su sorpresa era Kotake.

Doremi- Ko...Kotake que haces aqui? No deberias estar en Yokohama?

Kotake- Tenemos un problema...Parece que casi todas las managers del equipo estan enfermas y yo he pensado en ti para nos ayudar! Ya tienes experiencia en esto y como hoy no tienes clases...

Las mejilas de Doremi se sonrojaran un poco. Poder estar con el hombre que ama todo el dia no tenia precio.

Doremi- Cla...claro que te ayudare para eso sirven los... amigos...

Kotake- ... Solo amigos? - Doremi lo ha mirado sorprendida y muy sonrojada - No quiero ser solo tu amigo... Quiero ser más...

Kotake le ha agarrado una mano y le ha besado una mejila muy cerca de la boca, Doremi solo ha cerrado los ojos aun mas roja de lo que estaba. Por momentos esto la hizo volver al tiempo en que eran novios.

Kotake- Nos vamos? - ha besado la frente de Doremi y se ha alejado.

Doremi- S...si...

(...)

Mamoru estaba viendo Midorin y sus companeros jugando futbol, pero estaba muy distraido pensando en el dia en que ha conocido Kotake.

Midorin al verlo tan distraido se ha hacercado a el.

Midorin- Que te pasa pequeno?

Mamoru- Queria volver a ver Kotake... Sabes es que yo quiero ser como el!

Midorin- ... Es una lastima que el trabaje en uno equipo lejos de aqui...

En ese momento un chico pelicastano se ha hacercado a los 2.

Chico- Kotake? Es mi ex companero de clase de primaria. Te puedo hacerlo conocer si quieres! Sabes me recuerdas mucho a el.

Midorin- Ko..Koji callate!

Mamoru- En...encerio? - el nino corre hasta Koji y lo abraza fuerte - Llevame hasta elllll porrrr favoooorrr!

Koji- Claro que si, manana te llevare te lo prometo!

Midorin solo los miraba asustado.  
(...)

Doremi estaba viendo Kotake jugando a su lado estaba una mujer mirando el partido con una sonrisa. A la peliroja le incomodaba como ella miraba el juego, parecia que estaba mirando para su Kotake.  
Pero ha decidido ignorar eso y ver los chicos jugar. Kotake tenia mejorado aun mas desde hace anos, pero para Doremi era como volver al tempo de secundaria. Por eso habia aceptado ser manager sustituta por un dia.

El fin del entreno ha llegado. Doremi y la otra manager fueran buscar todas las pelotas y otras cosas usadas en el entreno. Kotake se hacerco a Doremi y la ayudo, ma en el momento en que le iba a decir algo, la manager si ha hacercado a Kotake con sonrisa.

Manager- Eres incrible Tetsuya!

Doremi los ha mirado celosa. Como es que esa chica lo llamaba por el nombre? Ni ella lo llamaba asi!  
Durante todo el tiempo el pobre Kotake tenia la manger pegada a el sin poder hacer nada, porque tenia los brazos ocupados.  
Doremi solo los miraba muy enojada.

Doremi- "Grrr perra yo tengo un hijo con el y tu que tienes? N-A-D-A! Nada! Perra, hija de ..." Kyaahh

Doremi estaba tan distraida que ha acabado por tropezar en una botelha de agua que ella misma tenia dejado caer y ha caido al suelo, dejando caer todo.  
Kotake al verla caer entrego todo lo que tenia en las manos a la manager y ha corrido hasta Doremi muy preocupado.

Kotake- Doremi! - el chico la ha llevantado - Te encuentras bien?

Manager- Que torpe... No se porque le has dicho para venir...

Kotake- Watanabe callate...

Doremi- AL MENOS NO SOY UNA IDIOTA QUE QUIERE QUITAR LOS NOVIOS DE LAS OTRAS!

Kotake y Watanabe an mirado Doremi sorprendidos, en especial Kotake que tenia un pequeno sonrojo en sus mejilas. Completamente avergonzada por sus palabras Doremi ha atrapado todo que ha dejado caer y continuado su camino.

(...)

De camino a casa ninguno de los 2 ha dicho una palabra hasta que llegassen en frente a casa de Doremi.

Kotake- Oye... Gracias... Me ha gustado la manera que has hablado...

Doremi- Quiero ir todos los sabados...

Kotake- Que?

Doremi- Que no oiste? Todos los sabados... No quiero ver mi novio con otra. Adios... - Doremi se ha hacercado a el roja como un tomate y lo ha besado en la mejilla.

Kotake- Manana estoy libre... Q..quieres encontrarte conmigo?

Doremi- Hum... Manana voy estar con nue... Ocupada... Pero talvez a la noche despues te lo digo...

Kotake- A..adios...

Doremi le ha sonreido y salido del coche. Despues de Kotake se alejar ella ha se hacercado a la puerta para la abrir.

Mamoru- Mamaaa! - Doremi ha visto su hijo se hacercar a ella y lo abraza.

Doremi- Mi nino! - ha mirado Midorin con una sonrisa- Hizo muchos problemas el?

Midorin- El no... Harukaze tengo que te decir algo...

Doremi- S..si...Etto... Mamoru va jugar futbol al jardin, despues yo voy a jugar contigo...

Mamoru- Si mama!

Mamoru fue hasta el jardin y ha dejado Midorin y Doremi solos.

Doremi- Que pasa?

Midorin- Conoces un Koji Ito?

Doremi- Mi ex companero de classes en primaria...Que pasa con el?

Midorin- Ha escuchado una converasacion mia y de Mamoru y quiere lo llevar hasta Yokohama manana para ver Kotake...

Doremi- Que? No noooo! Ahora no! Y tu no has hecho nada?!

Midorin- Que le iba a decir?! "Mira no puedes ir porque tu madre no quiere que veas tu padre!"

Doremi- ... Espera! Mejor dejalo ir, Kotake manana esta aqui en Misora, no hay peligro.

Midorin- Cuando mas tiempo te tardas mas tiempo te van a tardar a perdonar! Manana paso aqui a las 15...

Midorin ha salido enojado, dejando Doremi sola. La chica ha entrado en casa y puesto sus cosas en un sitio cualquiera para despues ir al jardin jugar futbol con su hijo.

(...)

Fin del cap

 _Nos vemos en el proximo cap :3_  
 _Perdonad los errores :3_


	7. Dudas

Nuevo cap

* * *

Llego el Domingo. Doremi fue despertada por su hijo Mamoru que le ha saltado en cima con una sonrisa.

 **Doremi-** (=_=) Tienes la energia de tu padre...

Mamoru la ha mirado feliz era la primera vez que su mama lo comparaba a su padre. Eso lo dejaba muy feliz.  
Doremi se ha dado cuenta de sus palabras y ha decidido cambiar de tema.

 **Doremi-** Mamoru porque me has despertado tan temprano?

 **Mamoru-** Quiero jugar!

 **Doremi-** Dejame adivinar futbol?

 **Mamoru-** No! Vamos jugar a los aventureros!

 **Doremi-** Vaya y como se juega eso?

Encuanto Mamoru le explicaba, Doremi lo miraba feliz. Le encantaria juntar Kotake y Mamoru, pero aun tenia miedo.

Doremi y Mamoru pasaran la manana y un poco de la tarde jugando. A las 15 ha aparecido Midorin y Megumi.

 **Mamoru-** Hola Midorin! Hola Megumi!

 **Midorin-** Hola Mamoru... Nos vamos?

Doremi se hizo de sorpresa.

 **Mamoru-** Voy a visitar Tetsuya-sama!

 **Doremi-** ahhhh y no crees que debes preguntar a tu mama si te deja ir?

 **Mamoru-** N..no me dejas?

 **Doremi-** Solo si me abrazas fuerte!

Mamoru ni la dejo repetir que la abrazo fuerte.

 **Midorin-** Mamoru vete al coche que lo deje abierto, es el blanco.

 **Mamoru-** Oye! Soy pequeno, pero soy no soy idiota uff uff uff. Yo ya conosco tu coche!

El pequeno se ha ido dejandolos solos. La sonrisa de Midorin ha desaparecido.

 **Midorin-** No crees que te estas pasando?

 **Doremi-** Piensas que me gusta hacer esto? Pero cada vez que quiero decir la verdad me imagino el enojado y me dejando! Llevando mi hijo!

 **Megumi-** Y que piesas hacer? Esconder que tienes un hijo con el y solo le decir la verdad cuando Mamoru se tornar hombre?! Ayy Doremi-senpai solo empeoras las cosas!

Megumi se ha ido, dejando Midorin solo con Doremi.

 **Doremi-** Se que ella tiene razon pero... N..no y...yo yo... Yo tengo miedo!

 **Midorin-** Miedo de que? Kotake te perdonara si lo dices temprano!

Midorin se ha hacercado a ella y ha puesto una mano en el hombro de la chica.

 **?-** Midorin?

Doremi y Midorin miraran para quien hablaba, era un chico que tenia gafas oscuras y escondia sus cabellos en una gorra marron.  
Doremi y Midorin han mirado la persona, la primera a reconocerlo fue Doremi. Era Kotake! Muy asustada ha agarrado en uno brazo de Kotake y empujado el chico para el interior de su casa, para que Mamoru no lo reconocese tambien.  
Midorin se ha acercado a Doremi.

 **Midorin-** Megumi esta con el...

Doremi ha suspirado aliviada, Kotake los ha mirado tan cerca que quedado aun mas enojado. Ha quitado su gorra y sus gafas aun enojado y las tirado al suelo. Su proprio amigo casado se haciendo amiguito de su "novia"! Se ha hacercado a los 2.

 **Midorin-** Calmate celosito que solo queria ver una vieja conocida...

Kotake ha quedado todo avergonzado y puesto su mano detras de la cabeza.

 **Kotake-** Y..yo pe..perdon...

 **Midorin-** Bueno me voy... Vos dejo solos... Espero que tengan un dia divertido...

Los 2 lo han mirado sonriendo, sin entender el significado de sus palabras.

Midorin se alejaba con una sonrisa divertida, pensando que como es posible 2 padres seren tan inocentes.

 **Doremi-** Quieres entrar?

 **Kotake-** Otra vez? Si porque no?

Doremi se ha reido avergonzada. Los 2 han entrado en casa de Doremi.

 **Kotake-** Vaya tienes muchas fotos de tu sobrino...

 **Doremi-** Sobrino?

 **Kotake-** Si... Mamoru... Es tu sobrino verdad? - ha preguntado el mientras apontaba para una foto de Mamoru y Doremi.

 **Doremi-** Ah... S..si m..mi sobrino Mamoru... S..si me gusta mucho...

Kotake ha agarrado en la foto de Mamoru y la ha mirado fijadamente.

 **Doremi-** L..la quieres?

 **Kotake-** Eh? Porque?

 **Doremi-** P..pues por...porque ... Porque... N..no se la estabas mirando tanto!

 **Kotake-** Es que... No se porque me ha gustado el nino, me recuerda un poco a mi cuando era pequeno.

 **Doremi-** N..no creo...

 **Kotake-** Enserio? Es que sus ojos son como los mios y...

 **Doremi-** Ko...KOTAKE VAMOS A CAMBIAR TEMA!

Kotake la ha mirado sorprensido. Porque estaba tan enojada? No tenia hecho nada malo...

 **Kotake-** Mejor me voy...

El chico se ha acercado a la puerta de salida desiludido con Doremi.

 **Doremi-** Nooo! Perdoname...Es ...Es que... Bueno... ... ... Estoy... Estoy celosa!

 **Kotake-** Porque?

 **Doremi-** Porque quien tiene que tener hijos iguales a ti soy yo!

Kotake ha sonreido y la ha abrazado.

 **Kotake-** No seas celosa amor... La verdad es que al mirarlo se parece mas a ti que su madre...

 **Doremi-** Vamos a cambiar de tema. Tengo que acabar de corregir unos examens... Me puedes esperar?

Kotake la ha besado en su frente.

 **Kotake-** Claro y si quieres te ayudo profesora Dojimi.

 **Doremi-** Nunca te cansas con ese nombre...

 **Kotake-** hum...no xD

Doremi le ha sonreido y fue hasta su habiacion buscar los examens. Kotake ha quedado esperando y mirando algunas fotos de Doremi de joven. Pero algo lo ha puesto triste, no tenia ninguna foto de ellos 2 del tiempo que eran novios.

 **Doremi-** Que te pasa? Pareces triste...

Kotake la ha mirado con una triste sonrisa. Doremi ha puesto los examens en cima de la mesa y se ha acercado a Kotake.

 **Kotake-** No tienes fotos mias..

Doremi se ha hacercado a el y lo ha besado. No queria ver Kotake dudando de su amor. Kotake se quedo medio sorprendido pero ha acabado por la besar tambien.

(...)

Mamoru estaba muy triste tenia acabado de llegar a Yokohama club, pero hoy Kotake no jugaba. Porque era asi tan desafortunado?  
Koji se ha acercado al nino, le tenia mucha lastima. Por eso ha decidido hablar con Kotake, sin que Midorin o Chinami lo pillasen, se ha hacercado al movil y ha llamado Kotake.

(...)

Kotake estaba en la habitacion se Doremi hablando del pasado y de vez en cuando besandose, cuando Kotake tuve que ir al bano. En ese momento el movil del chico ha empezado a sonar. Doremi ha mirado quien lo llamaba, era Koji. Nerviosa ha agarradon el movil y respondido a la llamada.

 **Doremi-** S..si?

 **Koji-** Ah...Quien eres?

 **Doremi-** Y..yo soy la novia de Kotake...

 **Koji-** Novia? Ah... Perdon se he interrompido algo, dejalo adios...

Doremi ha quedado mirando el movil con una mano en su boca. Ella queria decir amiga, pero su corazon la hizo secir novia. En ese momento Kotake ha entrado con una sonrisa avergonzada.

 **Kotake-** Soy tu novio?

 **Doremi-** Y..yo... Callate!

Kotake la ha acercado a si y la ha besado.

 **Kotake-** Doremi...Gracias por me amar...

(...)

Koji se ha hacercado a los demas sonrojado.

 **Midorin-** Que?

 **Koji-** Kotake tiene una novia... Y por su voz creo que es Harukaze...

 **Mamoru-** Haz dicho Harukaze?! Yo tambien soy uno Harukaze!

 **Koji-** Que?! Acaso conoces una Doremi Harukaze?

 **Mamoru-** Claro! Ella es mi mama!

Koji se ha quedado blanco. Mamoru y Chinami se han mirado, mas 1 que tenia que entrar en esto. Lo que ellos 4 no sabian es que alguien los habia escuchado.

 **?-** Vaya... Parece que esto me pondra ayudar en el futuro...

Fin del cap

* * *

Vosotros ya debeis saber quien es esta persona misteriosa. Bueno el segreto de Doremi esta cada vez mas cerca de se descubrir tan tan tan tannn!  
En el proximo cap veremos quien es esta personita misteriosa y una de las ojamajos va a aparecer ;) Quien sera? Lo descubriran en el proximo cap ;)

Besos y perdonad los errores.


	8. Peleas

Nuevo cap

* * *

Doremi estaba mirando los examens de sus alumnos, encuanto Kotake miraba la tele, cuando alguien le envia un mensage.

 **?-** "No sabia que tu novia tenia un hijo... "

 **Kotake-** "Quien eres tu? Y como tienes mi numero? Doremi no tiene hijos"

 **?-** "Eso no importa... Mira Kotake tu querida novia te esta engañando."

 **Kotake-** "Doremi no es mentirosa y sabes yo estoy en la casa de ella ahora y ella no tiene ningun hijo!"

 **?-** "Creeme estoy delante a su hijo ahora mismo. Se llama Mamoru Harukaze"

 **Kotake-** "Ese es su sobrino!"

 **?-** "Que inocente eres! Pero te hare abrir tus ojos! Hace lo que te digo y descubriras! Intenta buscar la habitacion del niño y busca entre sus cosas veras que tiene algo que pruebe que es su hijo."

Kotake ha mirado el mensage sin saber lo que decir. Ha decido hacer lo que el mensaje decia. Se ha llevantado.

 **Doremi-** Amor ya te vas?

 **Kotake-** V..voy al baño... Dónde es?

 **Doremi-** Es ya alli. - la peliroja ha indicado una puerta con una sonrisa.

 **Kotake-** Gra...Gracias... - Kotake se ha ido donde ella ha dicho. Ha esperado unos segundos y ha salido.

Doremi estaba mirando los examens con una gran concentracion. Kotake si ha aprovechado de eso y ha subido las escaleras.

Ha abierto la puerta al lado de la habitacion de Doremi.

La habitacion era muy parecida a la suya de pequeno y tenia posters de el y otros jugadores por la pared.

 **Kotake-** Eso no quiere decir que ella sea su madre...

El chico ya con dudas ha buscado pruebas por la habitacion y ha encontrado uno documento de identidad de Mamoru.

 **Kotake-** "Mamoru Harukaze" ... "Madre Do...Doremi Ha..Harukaze..."

En ese momento Doremi ha entrado en la habitacion. Kotake la mira fijadamente con una mirada seria.

 **Doremi-** Ko..Kotake esta es la habiatacion de mi sobrino...

 **Kotake-** NO MIENTAS! ES TU HIJO LO SE!

 **Doremi-** K..kotake yo... Yo se que tienes motivos para estar enojado pero...

 **Kotake-** Quien es el padre? Por su fecha de nascimiento o soy yo o es alguien que ha dormido contigo en la misma altura que yo!

 **Doremi-** K...Kotake el padre... Er... Er.. Ere...

Kotake ha mirado el suelo pensativo y un nombre ha venido a su cabeza. Empezando a llorar ha puesto un brazo tapando los ojos.

 **Kotake-** Es Midorin... Verdad? Por eso el estaba aqui hoy...

Doremi se ha quedado sin palabras.

 **Kotake-** COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO! Has estado con otro hombre!

Doremi se ha hacercado a el y lo golpea en la mejila dejando el chico sorprendido. Kotake ha puesto su mano en su mejilla y ha salido corriendo.

 **Doremi-** No Kotake espera! - Doremi lo ha seguido el mas deprisa que conseguia pero el chico era demasiado rapido para ella.

Doremi se ha puesto de rodillas y ha empezado a llorar. Sin se dar cuenta alguien se ha hacercado a ella.

 **?-** Doremi-chan...

Doremi ha mirado para la persona que hablaba.

 **Doremi-** Momo-chan... MOMO-CHANNNN! - Doremi se ha hacercado a Momoko y la ha abrazado fuerte encuanto lloraba.

 **Momoko-** Don't cry my friend... Vamos entrar en tu casa y dime lo que se ha pasado ok?

 **Doremi-** S...si...

(...)

Kotake caminaba por las calles. Se habia olvidado de sus cosas en la casa de Doremi pero ahora eso no importava no iba a volver atras. Estaba enojado con ella y tambien con Midorin. Como es que ellos le pudieran hacer aquillo? Sera que Doremi solo lo habia usado? Pero su amor parecia tan real.

 **Yada-** Kotake que haces aqui?

 **Kotake-** Oh..Hola Masaru...

 **Masaru-** Esta con una cara... Quieres hablar?

 **Kotake-** Si gracias...Me va hacer bien hablar con alguien.

 **Masaru-** Dime que te ha pasado...

Masaru escucho toda la historia y ha suspirado. Le dolia saber de toda la verdad y no poder decir nada a su amigo.

 **Masaru-** Habla con ella...

 **Kotake-** No quiero... Solo queria desaparecer ...

 **Masaru-** No seas idiota... Habla con ella... Creeme habla con ella...

 **Kotake-** Esta bien, pero hoy no... Solo quiero dormir... Nos vemos...

 **Masaru-** Adios...

Kotake se ha alejado de cabeza baja y Masaru lo miraba con lastima.

 **Masaru-** Harukaze... No seas idiota y dile la verdad...

(...)

En casa ya Doremi estaba mas calma y habia contado todo lo que habia pasado en estes dias a Momoko.

 **Momoko-** Oh my good Doremi-chan! Porque no le dices la verdad de una vez?

 **Doremi-** Yo le iba a decir, pero el empezo a dudar de mi amor por el y yo me he enojado y lo he golpeado.

 **Momoko-** Claro que el va a dudar! Tu no... - En ese momento alguien la batido a la puerta.

 **Doremi-** Debe ser Midorin...

Doremi se ha hacercado y abierto la puerta. Y como ella pensaba era Midorin con Chinami y Mamoru.

 **Mamoru-** Mama! - Mamoru la ha abrazado fuerte y ha empezado a llorar - Tetsuya-sama no estaba!

 **Doremi-** No te preocupes, Mamoru manana lo vamos a ver...

 **Todos-** Queeee?!

 **Mamoru-** Pense que solo habias sido su companera de primaria!

 **Doremi-** Hemos sido companeros de clase en primaria y secundaria ano y algo mas que amigos...

 **Mamoru-** Novios?!

Doremi se ha sonrojado un poquito y solo ha sonreido. Mamoru saltaba de alegria. Su mama tenia sido novia del gran Tetsuya Kotake su jugador de futbol preferido.

 **Chinami-** Doremi-senpai... Etto mas alguien ha descu...

 **Doremi-** No importa Chinami-chan... Manana sabran toda la verdad!

 **Midorin-** Ya era tiempo!

 **Mamoru-** De que segreto hablan?

 **Doremi-** Nada mi nino... Nada... Quieres jugar?

 **Mamoru-** No quiero comer un pastelito! - Mamoru se ha hacercado a Momoko con una sonrisa. Sabia que siempre que su tia Momoko venia siempre tenia un pastel para el.

 **Momoko-** Aaiii mi "sobrino" solo le importa la comida! Tal madre tal hijo!

 **Doremi-** Oye que su padre tambien le encataba los dulces!

 **Momoko-** En especial tus galletas verdad Doremi-chan?

Doremi se ha sonrojado muchissimo con el comentario de Momoko. Es verdad Kotake siempre compraba las galletas de Doremi.

 **Mamoru-** Eso me ha dado una idea, porque no vamos a hacer unas galletas para Tetsuya-sama?

 **Doremi-** Hum... Si puede ser buena idea! Vamos!

 **Momoko-** I will help! Vos voy ayudar!

 **Midorin-** Bien .. Yo y Chinami nos vamos, despues tenemos que hablar Doremi...

 **Doremi-** Si...

 **C/M-** Buena suerte para manana...

 **Doremi-** Gracias - Doremi se hacerca a ellos y los abraza - Gracias por todo!

Despues de se despediren de Midorin y Chinami. Momoko, Doremi y Mamoru empezaran a hacer las galletas para Kotake.

 **Doremi-** Kotake... Espero que me perdones mi amor... Manana te dire toda la verdad...- ha pensado la chica mientras hacia las galletas.

Fin del cap

* * *

Sera que sera manana finalmente que Doremi le dira todo? Lo descubriran en el proximo capitulo.

Perdonadad los errores.


	9. Eres tu

Nota antes del cap: En mi Facebook habia hecho una promesa si mi pais ganase el Euro2016 haria un lemon de Doremi&Kotake por eso :v lo hare 3 Bueno nada de criticas porque nunca hice uno! XD

Nota2- He hecho este capitulo hace unos 2/3 meses atras :v

* * *

 **Capitulo 8 - Eres tu**

Llego el lunes. Doremi y Mamoru habian despertado muy temprano. Los 2 estaban esperando locamente llegar la tarde para ver Kotake. Estaban desayunando y Doremi estaba hablando con Kotake por mensajens.

Doremi- Kotake necesito hablarte y llevo Mamoru conmigo.

Kotake- Tu hijo? ... Esta bien...

Doremi- Cuando estas disponible?

Kotake- Que tal a las 18? Es que hoy tendre el entreno mas temprano.

Doremi- Ok... Besos y hasta luego 3

Kotake- Adios

Doremi- Tu pa...(tose) digo tu idol estara disponible a las 18.

Mamoru- Le voy hacer uno dibujo a mi papa!

Doremi- Que?! Como lo...

Mamoru- Se que te gusta por eso sera mi futuro papa... Ayer estabas con tus mejillas rojas cuando estabas hablando de el!

Doremi ha quedado aliviada pero tambien con su cara tan roja como su pelo. Se ha llevantado avergonzada.

Doremi- De...Deja de decir tonterias y apurate a comer...

Mamoru- Si mamiii!

Mamoru ha acabado de comer y ha salido con su madre. Durante todo el camino Doremi ha estado pensando. No podia decir la verdad a Kotake delante a Mamoru.

Despues de llevar Mamoru a la escuela ha decicido enviar otro mensaje a Kotake.

Doremi- Necesito verte a las 13... Despues viene a la escuela de Misora es importante!

Kotake- Ok ok

Doremi- No seas tan frio...

Kotake- Perdon senora Doremi Haru ... digo Doremi Midorin.

Doremi ha visto el mensage y ha suspirado. Tenia que le decir la verdad o el no le iba a hablar nunca mas.

La chica ha llegado a la escuela y ha entrado con una mirada nerviosa.

Seki- Doremi llegaste temprano. Y porque tienes esa cara?

Doremi- No he dormido casi nada... Kotake ha descubierto Mamoru...

Seki- Enserio? Te he dicho para le decires la verdad...

Doremi- El sabe de Mamoru, pero no sabe que el es su padre. Le voy a decir hoy... En el intervalo de las 13.

Seki- Buena suerte...

Doremi- Gracias... Y gracias por me ayudar con mi secreto Seki-sensei...

Seki- De nada...Ahora vete a preparar las clases... Y no me llames Seki-sensei que ya no soy tu profesora!

Doremi- Si!

Doremi se ha ido a preparar sus clases con uno mix de felicidad por no tener que esconder más este secreto de Kotake, pero tambien asustada por lo que el futuro le tenia planeado despues de decir todala verdad. En su mente solo le venia las duras palabras de Kotake hace unos dias.

Flash Back

Kotake- Hola Doremi no sabia que estabas aqui... Y mama no te preocupes nada se ha pasado solo me enoje con un compañero de futbol.

Doremi- Porque?

Kotake se ha sentado y quitado los sapatos.

Kotake- Bueno el es divorciado y tiene una niña de 3/4 meses y quiere quitar la niña de la madre... Arg separar un hijo de un padre o madre es la peor cosa que existe!

Doremi- B..bueno eso depende... Si no te lo muestra para que puedas hacer un sueño...

Kotake se ha llevantado y mirado Doremi con seriedad.

Kotake- No creo... Si alguien me escondece o me quitase mi hijo yo me iba a enojar muchisimo... El futbol no es mas importante que mi familia...

Doremi se ha quedado sorprendida con las palabras del chico. Su corage de decir la verdad ha desaparecido.

Fin de Flash back

Con este pensamiento en mente, la chica ha entrado en su clase.

(...)

Mamoru ha entrado en su escuela con una sonrisa, Miki ha extrañado, no es muy comun Mamoru estar sonriendo en la escuela. Se ha hacercado a el.

Miki- Hola Mamoru porque estas tan feliz?

Mamoru- Mi mama conoce mi gran idol!

Mi se ha quedado muy sorprendida. Mamoru por no tener padre era un niño muy silencioso y casi que nadie lo escuchaba hablar con tanta alegria.

Miki- Quien es tu idol?

Mamoru- Tetsuya Kotake!

Miki- Oh porque no lo habias dicho mas temprano?! El es mi tio!

Mamoru- Wow enserio? Pero tu nunca hablas de el por aqui!

Miki- Porque a mis padres no les gusta la fama. Y para no tenermos falsos amigos hemos decidido esconder esto!

Mamoru- Si fuese yo no escondia de nadie! Me encantaria ser hijo del gran Tetsuya-sama!

Miki- Sabes que eres mucho parecido el! Ya pensaste que el puede ser tu papa de verdad?

Mamoru- Que tonterias dices? Eso es imposible, mi mama nunca me esconderia un secreto asi! Que imaginacion tienes!

Miki- Es normal, mi mama es una mangaka por eso como su hija tengo que tener imaginacion!

Mamoru- Cada vez me sorprendes mas Miki!

Miki- Oye quieres ir a comer un helado con mi tio y yo mañana?

Mamoru- Claro gracias! *-* - Mamoru la ha abrazado fuerte haciendo que la pobre se sonrojara como un tomate.

Desde hace mucho que Miki queria hablar asi con Mamoru y finalmente lo ha conseguido.

(...)

Llego las 13, Doremi se ha hacercado a la salida de las escuela y ha visto Kotake, con uno disfra igual al de ayer. Se ha hacercado a el nerviosa! Era ahora!

Doremi- Hola. Hablemos en un sitio mas privado...

Kotake- Mi futura casa queda cerca de aqui si quieres podemos hablar alla.

Doremi- Si, gracias...

Los 2 caminaran hasta llegaren a una gran casa. Entraran y la casa estaba toda vacia, no tenia nada.

Doremi- Kotake te robaran la casa!

Kotake no pudo evitar de reir con este comentario, mismo estando enojado con ella.

Kotake- Idiota! Yo la compre hace unos 2 dias es normal que este asi!

Doremi- Ah... Pe...Perdon no lo sabia...

Kotake- Dime de que quieres hablar?

Kotake le ha hecho senas para se hacercar al colchón que tenia en el suelo. Doremi se ha sentado y el se ha sentado a su lado.

Doremi- Yo...Esto no es facil de se decir...

Kotake- Midorin es el padre de Mamoru? Eso ya lo sabia...

Doremi- No Kotake... No es Midorin...

Kotake- ... Entonces qu...quien es?

Doremi- Kotake... - Doremi ha puesto una mano en la mejilla del chico - Tu eres el unico hombre con quien yo estube... Yo... Solo queria te ver feliz... Por eso...

El chico la miraba confundido, despues de unos minutos ha entendido. Sus lagrimas han empezado a escapar de sus ojos. Se ha llevantado del colchón con una cara enojada y ha golpeado con fuerza la pared.

Kotake- PORQUE NUNCA LO HAS DICHO?! PORQUE NO ME HAS IMPEDIDO DE IRME?!

Doremi se ha llevantado tambien y se ha hacercado a el con lagrimas en los ojos.

Doremi- No queria que te ver rechazar tu sueno!

Kotake- Y por eso me has escondido a mi hijo durante 4 anos?!

Doremi- Pe...Pero...

Kotake- Dejame...

Doremi- Kota...

Kotake- HE DICHO QUE ME DEJES SOLO!

Doremi se ha alejado llorando en silencio. Se ha hacercado a la puerta y ha mirado Kotake una ultima vez y abierto la puerta. Ha empezado a caminar. Pero algo la ha hecho parar.

No podia dejar esto asi. Kotake la amaba y ella lo amaba, no queria volver a se separar de el queria una familia junto a el y al pequeno Mamoru.

Ha entrado de nuevo en la casa, dejando Kotake a mirarla sorprendido.

Kotake- Que hac... - Antes que Kotake continuase ya Doremi lo estaba besando.

Doremi se ha alejado sonrojada.

Doremi- Te amo...Por favor quedate conmigo...

(si tienes menos de 16 largate de aqui :v que no debes ver esto)

Doremi lo mira fijadamente y los 2 se hacercan y se besan con un poquito de timidez. Kotake la ha llevantado y llevado hasta el colchón y se ha puesto en cima de ella. Encuato se quitaban la ropa uno al otro los 2 seguian besandose. Kotake besaba el cuelo y hacia como que un camino con su lengua por el cuelo de Doremi hasta cerca de sus pechos.

Doremi le hacia caricias por su torso desnudo y con este simple toque dejaba el chico exitado.

Kotake- Te extrañe Dojimi...

Kotake le ha quitado el sostén a Doremi, la chica ha quedado media avegonzda y ha mirado para otro lado. Eso le ha dado más coraje a Kotake que empezado a "jugar" con los senos de Doremi.

Doremi- n...ah..

Doremi ah ganado tambien el coraje y ha empezado a besar Kotake y su cuerpo. De repente su celular ha empezado a sonar. la chica iba para atrapar el celular, pero Kotake no la ha dejado hacer eso toncando en uno sitio que no debia haciando Doremi arquear su cuerpo.

Doremi- Ah...Tet...Tetsuya...

Kotake- No dejemos esto a medio...

Doremi- Pe...pero mi tra...trabajo... y..yo - Kotake la ha interrompido y la ha besado y Doremi no ha conseguido resistir y ha olvidado todo.

En ese momento lo que interesa es solo ella y Kotake.

Fin del cap 8 (/)

Hasta el proximo cap / XD

Nota antes del cap: En mi Facebook habia hecho una promesa si mi pais ganase el Euro2016 haria un lemon de Doremi&Kotake por eso :v lo hare 3 Bueno nada de criticas porque nunca hice uno! XD

Capitulo 8 - Eres tu

Llego el lunes. Doremi y Mamoru habian despertado muy temprano. Los 2 estaban esperando locamente llegar la tarde para ver Kotake. Estaban desayunando y Doremi estaba hablando con Kotake por mensajens.

Doremi- Kotake necesito hablarte y llevo Mamoru conmigo.

Kotake- Tu hijo? ... Esta bien...

Doremi- Cuando estas disponible?

Kotake- Que tal a las 18? Es que hoy tendre el entreno mas temprano.

Doremi- Ok... Besos y hasta luego 3

Kotake- Adios

Doremi- Tu pa...(tose) digo tu idol estara disponible a las 18.

Mamoru- Le voy hacer uno dibujo a mi papa!

Doremi- Que?! Como lo...

Mamoru- Se que te gusta por eso sera mi futuro papa... Ayer estabas con tus mejillas rojas cuando estabas hablando de el!

Doremi ha quedado aliviada pero tambien con su cara tan roja como su pelo. Se ha llevantado avergonzada.

Doremi- De...Deja de decir tonterias y apurate a comer...

Mamoru- Si mamiii!

Mamoru ha acabado de comer y ha salido con su madre. Durante todo el camino Doremi ha estado pensando. No podia decir la verdad a Kotake delante a Mamoru.

Despues de llevar Mamoru a la escuela ha decicido enviar otro mensaje a Kotake.

Doremi- Necesito verte a las 13... Despues viene a la escuela de Misora es importante!

Kotake- Ok ok

Doremi- No seas tan frio...

Kotake- Perdon senora Doremi Haru ... digo Doremi Midorin.

Doremi ha visto el mensage y ha suspirado. Tenia que le decir la verdad o el no le iba a hablar nunca mas.

La chica ha llegado a la escuela y ha entrado con una mirada nerviosa.

Seki- Doremi llegaste temprano. Y porque tienes esa cara?

Doremi- No he dormido casi nada... Kotake ha descubierto Mamoru...

Seki- Enserio? Te he dicho para le decires la verdad...

Doremi- El sabe de Mamoru, pero no sabe que el es su padre. Le voy a decir hoy... En el intervalo de las 13.

Seki- Buena suerte...

Doremi- Gracias... Y gracias por me ayudar con mi secreto Seki-sensei...

Seki- De nada...Ahora vete a preparar las clases... Y no me llames Seki-sensei que ya no soy tu profesora!

Doremi- Si!

Doremi se ha ido a preparar sus clases con uno mix de felicidad por no tener que esconder más este secreto de Kotake, pero tambien asustada por lo que el futuro le tenia planeado despues de decir todala verdad. En su mente solo le venia las duras palabras de Kotake hace unos dias.

Flash Back

Kotake- Hola Doremi no sabia que estabas aqui... Y mama no te preocupes nada se ha pasado solo me enoje con un compañero de futbol.

Doremi- Porque?

Kotake se ha sentado y quitado los sapatos.

Kotake- Bueno el es divorciado y tiene una niña de 3/4 meses y quiere quitar la niña de la madre... Arg separar un hijo de un padre o madre es la peor cosa que existe!

Doremi- B..bueno eso depende... Si no te lo muestra para que puedas hacer un sueño...

Kotake se ha llevantado y mirado Doremi con seriedad.

Kotake- No creo... Si alguien me escondece o me quitase mi hijo yo me iba a enojar muchisimo... El futbol no es mas importante que mi familia...

Doremi se ha quedado sorprendida con las palabras del chico. Su corage de decir la verdad ha desaparecido.

Fin de Flash back

Con este pensamiento en mente, la chica ha entrado en su clase.

(...)

Mamoru ha entrado en su escuela con una sonrisa, Miki ha extrañado, no es muy comun Mamoru estar sonriendo en la escuela. Se ha hacercado a el.

Miki- Hola Mamoru porque estas tan feliz?

Mamoru- Mi mama conoce mi gran idol!

Mi se ha quedado muy sorprendida. Mamoru por no tener padre era un niño muy silencioso y casi que nadie lo escuchaba hablar con tanta alegria.

Miki- Quien es tu idol?

Mamoru- Tetsuya Kotake!

Miki- Oh porque no lo habias dicho mas temprano?! El es mi tio!

Mamoru- Wow enserio? Pero tu nunca hablas de el por aqui!

Miki- Porque a mis padres no les gusta la fama. Y para no tenermos falsos amigos hemos decidido esconder esto!

Mamoru- Si fuese yo no escondia de nadie! Me encantaria ser hijo del gran Tetsuya-sama!

Miki- Sabes que eres mucho parecido el! Ya pensaste que el puede ser tu papa de verdad?

Mamoru- Que tonterias dices? Eso es imposible, mi mama nunca me esconderia un secreto asi! Que imaginacion tienes!

Miki- Es normal, mi mama es una mangaka por eso como su hija tengo que tener imaginacion!

Mamoru- Cada vez me sorprendes mas Miki!

Miki- Oye quieres ir a comer un helado con mi tio y yo mañana?

Mamoru- Claro gracias! *-* - Mamoru la ha abrazado fuerte haciendo que la pobre se sonrojara como un tomate.

Desde hace mucho que Miki queria hablar asi con Mamoru y finalmente lo ha conseguido.

(...)

Llego las 13, Doremi se ha hacercado a la salida de las escuela y ha visto Kotake, con uno disfra igual al de ayer. Se ha hacercado a el nerviosa! Era ahora!

Doremi- Hola. Hablemos en un sitio mas privado...

Kotake- Mi futura casa queda cerca de aqui si quieres podemos hablar alla.

Doremi- Si, gracias...

Los 2 caminaran hasta llegaren a una gran casa. Entraran y la casa estaba toda vacia, no tenia nada.

Doremi- Kotake te robaran la casa!

Kotake no pudo evitar de reir con este comentario, mismo estando enojado con ella.

Kotake- Idiota! Yo la compre hace unos 2 dias es normal que este asi!

Doremi- Ah... Pe...Perdon no lo sabia...

Kotake- Dime de que quieres hablar?

Kotake le ha hecho senas para se hacercar al colchón que tenia en el suelo. Doremi se ha sentado y el se ha sentado a su lado.

Doremi- Yo...Esto no es facil de se decir...

Kotake- Midorin es el padre de Mamoru? Eso ya lo sabia...

Doremi- No Kotake... No es Midorin...

Kotake- ... Entonces qu...quien es?

Doremi- Kotake... - Doremi ha puesto una mano en la mejilla del chico - Tu eres el unico hombre con quien yo estube... Yo... Solo queria te ver feliz... Por eso...

El chico la miraba confundido, despues de unos minutos ha entendido. Sus lagrimas han empezado a escapar de sus ojos. Se ha llevantado del colchón con una cara enojada y ha golpeado con fuerza la pared.

Kotake- PORQUE NUNCA LO HAS DICHO?! PORQUE NO ME HAS IMPEDIDO DE IRME?!

Doremi se ha llevantado tambien y se ha hacercado a el con lagrimas en los ojos.

Doremi- No queria que te ver rechazar tu sueno!

Kotake- Y por eso me has escondido a mi hijo durante 4 anos?!

Doremi- Pe...Pero...

Kotake- Dejame...

Doremi- Kota...

Kotake- HE DICHO QUE ME DEJES SOLO!

Doremi se ha alejado llorando en silencio. Se ha hacercado a la puerta y ha mirado Kotake una ultima vez y abierto la puerta. Ha empezado a caminar. Pero algo la ha hecho parar.

No podia dejar esto asi. Kotake la amaba y ella lo amaba, no queria volver a se separar de el queria una familia junto a el y al pequeno Mamoru.

Ha entrado de nuevo en la casa, dejando Kotake a mirarla sorprendido.

Kotake- Que hac... - Antes que Kotake continuase ya Doremi lo estaba besando.

Doremi se ha alejado sonrojada.

Doremi- Te amo...Por favor quedate conmigo...

(si tienes menos de 16 largate de aqui :v que no debes ver esto)

Doremi lo mira fijadamente y los 2 se hacercan y se besan con un poquito de timidez. Kotake la ha llevantado y llevado hasta el colchón y se ha puesto en cima de ella. Encuato se quitaban la ropa uno al otro los 2 seguian besandose. Kotake besaba el cuelo y hacia como que un camino con su lengua por el cuelo de Doremi hasta cerca de sus pechos.

Doremi le hacia caricias por su torso desnudo y con este simple toque dejaba el chico exitado.

Kotake- Te extrañe Dojimi...

Kotake le ha quitado el sostén a Doremi, la chica ha quedado media avegonzda y ha mirado para otro lado. Eso le ha dado más coraje a Kotake que empezado a "jugar" con los senos de Doremi.

Doremi- n...ah..

Doremi ah ganado tambien el coraje y ha empezado a besar Kotake y su cuerpo. De repente su celular ha empezado a sonar. la chica iba para atrapar el celular, pero Kotake no la ha dejado hacer eso toncando en uno sitio que no debia haciando Doremi arquear su cuerpo.

Doremi- Ah...Tet...Tetsuya...

Kotake- No dejemos esto a medio...

Doremi- Pe...pero mi tra...trabajo... y..yo - Kotake la ha interrompido y la ha besado y Doremi no ha conseguido resistir y ha olvidado todo.

En ese momento lo que interesa es solo ella y Kotake.

* * *

Fin del cap 8 (/)

Hasta el proximo cap / XD


	10. El perdon

Nuevo cap

* * *

Kotake estaba en el colchón junto a Doremi. Doremi tenia adormecido abrazada a Kotake. El chico tambien tenia adormecido pero ya habia despertedo y la estaba mirando fijadamente. No quitaba de su cabeza que Mamoru era su hijo y sus recuerdos de ninez y de adolescencia.

 **Flash Back**

Kotake estaba en su casa en Madrid descansando. Tenia habido uno partido importante y gracias a el su equipo habia gano a 2-1. Ha decidido entrar en Facebook y hablar con su "amiga" Doremi.

Tetsuya Kotake- "Hola :D"

Doremi Harukaze- "Hola :) Te he visto en el partido de hoy! Jugaste muy bien!"

Tetsuya Kotake- "Gracias y tu como vas en la universidad?"

Doremi Harukaze- Bien, oye te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Tetsuya Kotake- Claro ;)

Doremi Harukaze- Bien, es solo por curiosidad y es para un trabajo de matematica.

Tetsuya Kotake- Va dime!

Doremi Harukaze- Dime un nombre de nino que te guste mucho. Es para ver que nombre es mas popular aqui en japon.

Tetsuya Kotake- Siempre me ha gustado el nombre Mamoru :D Jejeje de pequeno decia que se llamaria asi para proteger a su mama cuando yo estubiese lejos en los partidos. (Para quien no sabe Mamoru significa Proteger)

Doremi Harukaze- Gracias. :) A mi tambien me encanta el nombre Mamoru.

Fin de flash back

Ahora entendia. En ese tiempo Doremi ya estaba embarazada de su hijo. Kotake ha suspirado y mirado la ventana. Ya deberian ser unas 17 horas.

Doremi ha empezado a se despertar y ha mirado Kotake que estaba mirando la ventana con una mirada triste.

Doremi- Aun no me has perdonado verdad? Estas arrependido de lo que hicimos?

Kotake- Yo... Yo...

Doremi se ha hacercado a el y lo ha besado. El chico quedo sorprendido, ha cerrado los ojos y la ha besado tambien.

Doremi- Nunca mas te voy a esconder nada...

Kotake- Gracias...

Doremi- Eh?

Kotake- Gracias por me dejar escojer el nombre de nuestro hijo... Pero antes que te perdone dime porque me has mentido...

Doremi se ha llevantado y sentado en el colchón, Kotake hizo lo mismo.

Doremi- Desde nina que te conosco...Tu siempre has sonado en ser futbolista. En mi adolescencia te he visto en los partidos...Tu alegria de cuando hacias un gol, tu tristeza de cuando eras obligado a salir por estar lastimado o por perder uno partido. Un dia, meses despues de nuestra 1ª vez he descubierto que estaba embarazada yo te iba a decir la verdad pero tu.. - la chica ha bajado la mirada - Tenias me dicho que te tenian invitado a jugar en Madrid...

Kotake- Te he dicho que iba a rechazar la idea, pero tu me has convencido a ir.

Doremi- PORQUE QUERIA VERTE REALIZAR TU SUENO! No queria verte rechazar de tu sueno por culpa mia!

Kotake- Lo hiciste por mi... Pero Doremi ... Tu eres mi sueno... Mi mayor error fue irme a Madrid! Deberia tener quedado aqui contigo y Mamoru!

Doremi- Me perdonas?

Kotake- Tienes suerte que te amo mas que todo!- Doremi lo ha abrazado feliz - Pero sabes que ... No se la reacion que va a tener Mamoru y mi familia...

Doremi- Tienes un corazon de oro...

Kotake- Tuve una buena profesora...

Doremi- Deberiamos vestirmonos y ir a buscar Mamoru a su escuela...

Kotake- woow. Ahora me quede nervioso... Yo buscando mi hijo a clases...

Doremi- Hablando de eso... Vamos esperar unos dias para decir la verdad a todos por favor!

Kotake- Esta bien...

Los 2 se han llevantado y empezando a se vestir.

(...)

Doremi y Kotake(con unas gafas de sol y con una gorra roja) han llegado a escuela de Mamoru. El nino cuando ha visto Kotake al lado de su mama ha empezado a correr hasta ellos y los ha abrazado. Kotake se ha bajado a la altura del nino y lo ha abrazado con fuerza. El nino quedo sorprendido y en su corazon ha sentido la calidez que sentia cuando su mama lo abrazaba. Doremi lo ha mirado con lagrimas en sus ojos. Kotake ha empezado a llorar de la emocion de tener su hijo en sus brazos.

Mamoru- Tetsuya-sama! No llores! - Mamoru ha hecho caricias en el pelo de Kotake que no paraba de llorar.

Kotake- Llamame solo Tetsuya! - y lo ha abrazado de nuevo trayendo Doremi hasta ellos y la a abrazado tambien.

Doremi ha quedado sorprendida y sin reacion. No esperaba esta reacion de Kotake.

Mamoru estaba muy feliz, era la primera vez que se sentia parte de una familia de verdad: un papa y una mama.

Mamoru- Fue el mejor regalo de todos este!

Kotake- Aun no ha terminado... Quieres verme jugar en mi entreno hoy?

Mamoru- Siii! Puedo mama?

Doremi- Claro...

Mamoru- Gracias! Ah podemos comer nuestras galletas!

Kotake- Galletas?

Doremi- Unas galletas en forma del planeta saturno. Yo le he dado la idea...

Mamoru ha quitado de su mochila unas galletas y las ha entregado a Kotake. El chico cuando las ha visto ha empezado a reir.

Kotake- Tienen la misma forma!

Doremi- Nunca he sido buena en artes y no es ahora que lo sere!

Kotake- Fue como volver a la infancia! La primera vez que entre a la Maho-Do. - el chico ha comido una galleta - Pero son deliciosas!

Mamoru- Yo, tia Momoko y mama las hicimos!

Kotake- Son deliciosas! Que tal si las comemos en mi casa? Hacemos un picnic jeje porque la casa esta vacia.

Mamoru- Nunca hice un picnic!

Doremi- Bueno sera tu primero picnic!

Mamoru- Que bien... Pero... Tetsuya te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Kotake- Todas las que quieras!

Mamoru- Te gusta mi mama?

Kotake se ha sonrojado como un tomate.

Kotake- S..si mucho... Pero hablemos de otra cosa!

Mamoru- Hum... Tienes mi permision!

Kotake&Doremi- Permision?

Mamoru- Para ser novio de mi mama! Y quiero una hermana o un hermano!

Kotake&Doremi- Que?! - Doremi se han sonrojado y mirado el nino sorprendidos.

Mamoru- Que? Se ve que son novios!

Doremi- Porque tienes la intelegencia de tu padre?! T.T

Kotake ha sonreido con el comentario que Doremi ha hecho bajito.

Kotake- Eres mas intelegente que tu mama... Dojimi...

Doremi- Aii no ese nombre no!

Mamoru- Dojimi? Que es eso?

Kotake- El nombre verdadero de tu madre!

Doremi- Grr Tetsuya no me hagas gritar por tu nombre!

Kotake- Vamos Mamoru. - el chico ha empezado a correr con Mamoru en su brazo y con Doremi corriendo detras de el enojada.

Mamoru solo se reia divertido con la escena.

Fin del cap (perdonad los errores pero es que estoy en mi celular :/ )


	11. No quiero esconder más

Nuevo capitulo :3

* * *

Se habian pasado 2 meses desde que Kotake sabia de todo.

Mamoru y Kotake cada vez eran mas unidos, pero el nino no sabia que su idol era su padre.

Era una linda tarde de Domingo, Doremi y Mamoru estaban viendo la tele, porque Doremi no se estaba a sentir bien cuando bate a la puerta.

Doremi- Es Tetsuya! Voy a abrir!

Finalmente Doremi se ha acotumbrado llamar Kotake por su nombre.

Ella ha caminado hasta la puerta y Mamoru la ha seguido.

La chica ha abierto la puerta y tal como le habia dicho era Tetsuya que lo habia ido visitar.

Tetsuya- Hola mi familia preferida! - Mamoru le ha saltado en cima y lo ha abrazado - Hey mi campeon! Te he traido uno regalo!

Mamoru- Enserio?! Que es?! Que es?!

Tetsuya ha quitado de tras de su espalda un balon de futbol.

Mamoru- Un baloooonnnn! Gracias! Ven a jugar conmigo Tetsuya!

Tetsuya ha puesto Mamoru en el suelo y le ha sonreido.

Tetsuya- Despues... Necesito hablar con tu mama ok?

Mamoru- Sii, te espero afuera! - Mamoru se ha alejado conrriendo.

Doremi y Tetsuya lo miraban sonriendo. Cuando Mamoru se ha ido, Tetsuya ha besado Doremi. La chica ha cerrado los ojos y lo ha abrazado.

Tetsuya- Mi amor como estas?

Doremi- Bien, aiii como es bueno no esconder nada de ti!

Tetsuya le ha sonreido y los 2 se han sentado en la cocina.

Doremi- Quieres algo para comer y beber?

Tetsuya- No gracias ya he comido. - el chico ha puesto sus manos en cima las de Doremi - Necesito pedirte algo.

Doremi- Que es?

Tetsuya- Yo...Quiero decir toda la verdad... A todos de Mamoru.

Doremi- Tetsuya es muy temprano...

Tetsuya- Temprano? Doremi estamos en Julio! Cuando piensas decirles?!

Doremi- Tetsuya sabes el escandalo que va a ser cuando los periodistas descubriren no sabes?!

(...)

Mamoru estaba jugando futbol cuando le ha dado la sed. Se ha hacercado a la entrada de la cocina, pero cuando iba a entrar ha visto Doremi y Tetsuya peleando.

Doremi- Tetsuya sabes el escandalo que va a ser cuando los periodistas descubriren no sabes?!

Tetsuya- Si se...Pero... Quiero que Mamoru me vea como su padre y no como el novio de su madre! Y mi familia no tiene el derecho de lo conocer?!

Doremi- Tetsuya... Se que tienes razon pero... Quieres que haga lo que me hacerque a Mamoru y le diga asi: "Oye Mamoru te he mentido por anos, perdoname tu padre esta vivo y es tu idol Tetsuya Kotake!"

Mamoru ha dejado caer palon sorprendido. Su papa, era Tetsuya. Su mama le habia mentido. Su papa no estaba muerto, estaba vivo. El nino ha atrapado el balon y ha empezado a correr para fuera de casa llorando.

(...)

Tetsuya- Solo piensas en ti! Y yo que estube anos sin conocer mi hijo!

Doremi- En mi? Por favor! Solo hago esto para no haber ningun escandalo contra ti!

Tetsuya- Basta de peleas, ya estoy harto hace lo que quieras - Doremi lo ha mirado enojada.

El chico se ha llevantado y ido al jardin, pero en el jardin no habia nadien. Asustado Tetsuya ha empezado a buscar Mamoru por todo el jardin, pero el no aparecia.

Tetsuya- Doremmiiiiiiii

Doremi ha llegado corriendo de donde estaba.

Doremi- Que quieres ahora?

Tetsuya- Mamoru ha desaparecido...

Doremi- Que?! Vamos a buscarlo en casa!

Los 2 han buscado en toda la casa, pero el nino no estaba. Desesperada Doremi ha empezado a llorar.

Doremi- Tetsuya el ha escuchado todo!

Tetsuya- No debe estar lejos! Voy a buscarlo quedate aqui! - Tetsuya ha salido a toda la velocidad.

(...)

Mamoru ha corrido a toda la velocidad y escondido de tras de un arbole para nadien lo ver.

Mamoru- Los adultos son unos mentirosos...

(...)

Tetsuya estaba corriendo a toda la velocidad, encuanto llamaba Mamoru, pero nadie le respondia. Tetsuya ha continuado a correr pero nada.

Triste se ha sentado al suelo. Por culpa de el su hijo tenia desaparecido. Como no habia nadien (o eso creia el) ha empezado a llorar. Mamoru que estaba muy cerca de donde el estaba se ha hacercado un poco preocupado.

Tetsuya ha llevantado la cabeza y lo ha visto. Muy rapidamente el se ha llevantado, Mamoru ha empezado a correr.

Tetsuya- Mamoru esperaaaa!

Tetsuya lo iba para atrapar, pero Mamoru atira con balon para tras de si, Tetsuya sin tener tiempo de cambiar de direcion ha tropezadon en el balon y ha caido al suelo, gritando de dolor.

Mamoru se ha asutado y mirado hacia atras. Tetsuya estaba al suelo con sus manos en el tombillo. Su exprecion era de dolor.

Mamoru- PAPAAA! - el nino se ha hacercado a el preocupado - Perdoname!

Tetsuya- Mamoru... Quedate aqui conmigo por favor...

Mamoru- S..si.

Tetsuya ha agarrado en su celular y llamado una ambulanzia.

(...)

Doremi ha entrado en el hospital desesperada, ha ido hasta una enfermera.

Doremi- Donde esta Tetsuya Kotake?!

Enfermera- Cuarto 230... 3º piso...

Doremi- Muchas gracias!

Doremi ha entrado en el elevador y ha ido hasta el 3º piso. Despues ha batido en la puerta de cuarto donde estaba Tetsuya.

Tetsuya- Entre...

Doremi ha entrado con una sonrisa preocupada. Ha abrazado Mamoru y ha Kotake. Pero el nino luego se ha alejado de ella.

Mamoru- Te odio!

Tetsuya- Mamoru no le digas eso...

Doremi lo ha mirado con lagrimas su peor pesadilla se estaba pasando.

Doremi- Mamoru solo hice esto porque no queria ver tu padre dejar su sueno...

Mamoru- Lo se, el me ha dicho! Pero porque no me has dicho?! Yo no iba a decir nada!

Doremi- Tuve miedo...

Mamoru- Te odio ya no eres mi madre! Yo...YO QUIERO IR A VIVIR CON PAPA.

Esto fue como un cuchilo para Doremi. La chica se ha puesto de rodilla a la altura de su hijo.

Doremi- Mamoru no por favor no me hagas esto...

Mamoru- Callate y vete de aqui! Eres mala!

Tetsuya- Mamoru no digas eso a tu madre!

Mamoru- Pero es verdad ella tiene verguenza de ti y de mi por eso es que no quiere decir a nadien que es tu novia y mi madre!

Doremi se ha llevantado y salido corriendo del cuarto. Era demasiado para ella escuchar esas palabras tan crueles de Mamoru.

* * *

Fin del cap


	12. Conversaciones

Nuevo capitulo :3

* * *

Kotake ha salido del hospital. Tenia una lesion en su tobillo derecho y no podia jugar por unas semanas. El aun ha intentado que Mamoru fuese hablar con Doremi, pero el nino continuaba enojado con Doremi. Y tenia hablado con Doremi en el celular pero la chica dice que queria estar sola.

Era noche y Mamoru ya estaba a dormir. Kotake estaba hablando con Midorin y Masaru de estes dias que ha tenido con Doremi.

Midorin- Deberian tenerle dicho desde el inizio!

Kotake- Por mi lo tenia descubierto desde hace 2 meses!

Masaru- Y que vaz a hacer ahora?

Kotake- Intentar que Mamoru hable con Doremi.

Midorin- Y dime... Cuando piensas regalar un hermano a Mamoru?

Kotake se ha sonrojado con este comentario y ha mirado el suelo sin decir nada.

Masaru- Seguro que ya estan tratando de ese problema.

Kotake ha puesto su mano en su cara y ha mirado para el otro lado.

Kotake- Idiotas deberian ayudarme y no hacer bromas!

Midorin- Kotake calmate! No sabes nada de ninos! Tu eres el padre de el y su idol!

Kotake- Y eso que tiene que ver?

Midorin- Kotake eres tan inocente! Mamoru quiere ser como tu o sea si tu quieres que el perdone Doremi tienes que perdonar Doremi tambien!

Kotake- Yo ya la perdone!

Masaru- Si, pero lo que Midorin quiere decir es que tienes que llevarlo todos los dias a casa de Doremi para hacer que el a los pocos la perdone!

Midorin- Solo tienes que convencerlo a venir a casa de la madre...

Kotake- O entonces... Como se dice en pais vecino de donde estube trabajando "Se a montanha não vai a Maome...Maome vai à montanha!"...

Midorin- Habla en japones* idiota!

Kotake- Si la montana no va a Maome, Maome va ha la montana.

Masaru- Desde cuando sabes portugues?

Kotake- Como futbolista tengo que saber algunas lenguas! Pero eso no importa ahora. Queden aqui con Mamoru voy a buscar Doremi!

Kotake ha salido dejando Masaru y Midorin solos.

Midorin- Ellos es que hacen los hijos y yo es que tengo que ser la babysiter...

Masaru lo ha mirado con una pequena sonrisa.

(...)

Doremi no salia de su habitacion. Solo tenia comido gracias a Momoko y Hazuki que estaban con ella.

Doremi- No me siento bien solo quiero llorar!

Momoko- Es normal Doremi-chan puedes llorar si quieres.

Doremi se ha llevantado de repente con una cara enojada.

Doremi- Pero al mismo tiempo solo quiero golpear a alguien! - la chica se ha sentado mareada - Aiii.

Hazuki- Que te pasa ahora?

Doremi- No me siento bien... Me siento mareada desde esta manana!

Momoko y Hazuki han sonreido una para la otra.

Doremi- Y esas sonrisas? - Antes que alguien hablase, Alguien golpeado la puerta con forza - Quien sera?

La peliroja fue abrir la puerta y era Kotake. Al verlo haciendo esfuerzos con su tombillo lo ha golpeado.

Tetsuya- Que rayos?! QUE TE HICE?

Doremi- Que rayos haces aqui?! Deberias estar descansando tu tombillo!

Tetsuya- Si si lo se, por eso estoy aqui! Necesito de una babysiter para mi y para mi hijo.

Doremi se ha quedado triste. Tenia miedo de hablar con su hijo. No queria escuchar de nuevo sus duras palabras.

Momoko- Doremi-chan... Go talk with him!

Hazuki- Si Kotake-kun te ha perdonado, el tambien te va a perdonar.

Doremi- Aun es muy temprano...

Kotake- Temprano? Doremi si te alejas de nuestro hijo el va a pensar que lo que ha dicho e...es verdad... - las ultimas 2 palabras fueren dichas con una punta de duda.

Doremi no ha entendido esa duda y no ha respondido. Momoko y Hazuki solo miraban la escena preocupas.

Tetsuya- Y..Yo desisto... - el chico ha salido de casa de cabeza baja.

Momoko y Hazuki saltaran para cima de Doremi y empezaran a moverla nerviosas.

Momoko y Hazuki- Doremi-chaaaannnn vete rapido hasta elll!

Doremi- De..Dejadme en paz! M..me de..dejais mareada.

Momoko y Hazuki la dejaran pero sin dejar de tener sus caras nerviosas. Doremi ha puesto su mano en su boca y ha empezado a correr hasta el bano.  
Asustadas, Momoko y Hazuki la han seguido. Doremi entro en el W.C y se ha encerrado.

Momoko- Doremi-chan estas bien? - la pelirubia ha golpeado la puerta preocupada.

Del bano se escuchaba Doremi vomitando. Hazuki ha abierto la puerta y fue hasta donde estaba su amiga que estaba de rodillas.

Doremi- Desde esta manana me siento mareada no se que me pasa...

Momoko- Deberias ir al medico...

Doremi- S..Si...

Momoko y Hazuki han ayudado Doremi a se llevantar.

Hazuki- Vamos ahora al hospital y despues a casa de Kotake-kun!

Doremi- Esta bien... Esta bien... Vamos...

Despues de arreglar Doremi las 3 han ido para el hospital con el coche de Momoko.

(...)

Akemi Watanabe, una de las managers del equipo de Kotake estaba hablando con uno detetive del caso de Kotake y Doremi.

Hombre- El nino ha descubierto todo, ha lastimado Kotake sin querer. Ha perdonado Kotake pero no la madre.

Akemi- Esta a vivir con Tetsuya?

Hombre- Si y el senor Kotake se encuentra lastimado por 2/3 semanas.

Akemi- Bien... Necesito hablar con Mamoru a solas... Puedes hacer con que yo entre en su escuela sin ser pillada?

Hombre- Claro hare lo que pueda...

Akemi- De manana no pasa alejare eses 3 para siempre...

(...)

Despues de se despedir de sus amigos, Kotake fue hasta la habitacion de Mamoru. El nino dormia como un angel. Se ha hacercado a el y lo ha besado en la frente.  
Sin querer hizo el nino se despertar.

Mamoru- Papa...

Kotake- Perdon no te queria despertar...

Mamoru- No importa estaba sonando con mama, no quiero sonar con ella!

Kotake lo ha mirado con una sonrisa triste.

Mamoru- Quieres dormir conmigo?

Kotake- Claro - Mamoru le ha sonreido feliz y se ha puesto en la cama.

Mamoru- Manana puedo quedar en casa papa?

Kotake- hum...no... Claro que no la escuela es importante.

Mamoru- ufff ufff uffff esta bien. ..Buenas noches papi... - el nino lo ha abrazado.

Kotake- Buenas noches pequeno...

Kotake lo h abrazado tambien y los 2 se han quedado dormidos.

 _Fin del cap_

* * *

Fin del cap

*Viven en japon por eso es que puse asi... :v


	13. Haciendo Mamoru (capitulo especial)

Nuevo capitulo :)

* * *

 _Notas antes del capitulo: Este capitulo se pasa antes del nascimiento de Mamoru._  
 _Contiene un poco de lemon pero nada de grave._

 _Misora 4 anos atras_

Doremi y Kotake estaban estudiando para sus examens en la habitacion del chico.  
Doremi estaba muy concentrada pero de vez en cuando miraba Kotake con una sonrisa. El chico estaba tan concentrado como ella pero estaba mas nervioso.

Doremi- Que te pasa?

Kotake- No nada... Es que soy uno desastre en Ingles...

Doremi- Quieres que te ayude?

Kotake- N..no gracias.

Doremi- Porque has puesto esa cara? Acaso cres que soy mala en ingles? Oye mi mejor amiga viene de America!

Kotake se ha llevantado con una sonrisa. Se ha hacercado a Doremi haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco.

Kotake- Vamos hacer un juego!

La cara de Doremi se ha puesto toda roja. Lo empujado avergonzada. El pobre chico ha caido al suelo y la miraba confundido.

Doremi- Aun es muy temprano...

Kotake- Que? - Lo chico se ha vuelto a sentar y la mirado confundido, pero al fin de unos minutos su cara se ha vuelto mas roja que la de Doremi - QUE RAYO PIENSAS TU?!

Doremi- Pe...perdon - la chica ha bajado la cabeza avergonzada - Ya es la 2ª vez que confundo las cosas...

Kotake- Pues para de confundir! Ya te dice que eso es para despues de nuestro matrimonio!

Doremi lo ha mirado sorprendida y despues ha soltado una risita divertida.

Doremi- Matrimonio? Tetsuya tu si que es uno hombre responsable y timido... En especial timido!

Kotake- Ca...Callate...

Doremi se ha llevantado y ha abrazado Kotake. El chico se ha sorprendido y la abrazado tambien.

Doremi- Voy a confiar siempre en ti!

Kotake- Yo no... Voy tener mas atencion cuando me estas cerca o me violas!

Doremi lo ha golpeado en el pecho y se ha reido, para acostar su cabeza en el pecho de el. Kotake le ha sonreido y le ha acariciado su pelo.

Doremi- Deberiamos estar estudiando...

Kotake- Hum... Los 2 sabemos que no ibamos a estudiar mucho!

Doremi- xD Verdad!

Kotake ha continuado a hacerle caricias en el pelo. Doremi solo cerraba los ojos y sonreia.

Doremi- Tus padres cuando vuelven?

Kotake- A las 19...

Doremi- Hum...Ya pensaste si nos pillasem asi?

Kotake- ... Son peores que tu...

Doremi se ha alejado sonrojada y lo ha mirado con una sonrisa divertida.

Doremi- Que quieres decir con eso?

Kotake- La verdad Do-ji-mi!

Doremi- Otra vez con ese nombre?

Kotake ha reido pero despues ha parado y ha mirado fijadamente para la T-shirt de Doremi. La chica soprendisa ha mirado su T-shirt ha visto una arana.  
Llena de miedo ha gritado y quitado su T-shirt con una velocidad impresionante.

Doremi- QUITALA QUITALA TETSUYA!

Kotake se ha hacercado a la T-shirt y ha quitado la arana.

Kotake- Feliz?

Doremi- Gracias! - Doremi lo ha abrazado dejando el chico sonrojado.

Kotake- D..doremi? - Doremi se ha alejado y ha miradon el chico confundida - Es...estas sin T-shirt...

Doremi ha mirado hacia abajo completamente avergonzada y se ha tapado con los brazos.

Doremi- Que verguenza...

Kotake- N..no tengas verguenza... Mi...mira estas en sosten delante a tu novio! B..bueno nosotros nos vamos a casar y vivir juntos un dia... Por eso no hay problema!

Doremi lo ha mirado por unos segundos y despues ha quitado las manos.

Doremi- B..Bueno tienes razon...

Kotake- Y..Yo no se que pasa conmigo... M..me siento raro... - Doremi se ha hacercado a el preocupada.

Doremi- Que te pasa? - la chica ha puesto su mano en la frente de Kotake- Esta muy caliente!

Este simple toque hizo Kotake reacionar, la ha abrazadony besado. Doremi quedo media sorprendida pero lo ha besado tambien y sin querer ha tocado las caderas del chico.  
Completamente exitado el chico empezado a besar el cuelo de la chica. Doremi ya tambien llena de deseo le ha quitado la T-shirt y ...

(...)

Doremi y Kotake estaban los 2 en la cama de Kotake desnudos.

Doremi- Que acabamos de hacer...

Kotake- Perdoname es todo culpa mia!

Doremi se ha sentado.

Doremi- No es solo culpa tuya yo tambien tuve la culpa! Lo que tengo miedo es que por culpa de lonque hicimos yo termine embarazada...

Kotake se ha sentado tambien y la ha abrazado.

Kotake- No se pasara nada! Fue solo una vez! - Doremiblo ha abrazado tambien - Y..Y sabes se que ha sido un error pero... M..me ha gustado...

Doremi- A mi tambien me ha gustado. Y tienes razon creo que solo una vez no pasara nada.

Los 2 se han llevantado y se han vestido. En sus mentes no salia lo que habia hecho momentos antes.

Doremi- Dejaremos esto en secreto...

Kotake- Claro! Un secreto nuestro...pero ayudame a lavar la ropa de la cama.

Doremi- Si dejame solo terminar de hacer mi peinado.

Despues de hacer su peinado Kotake y Doremi han puesto la ropa de la cama a lavar y han hecho la cama.

Kotake- Perfeto...Parece que no ha pasado nada aqui!

Doremi- Si! Uff que bien! Bueno sera mejor yo ir a casa.

Kotake- Te llevo a casa.

Doremi- Gracias Tetsuya.

El chico la ha ayudado a arrumar sus cosas y despues han salido abrazados.

(...)

Doremi despues de besar la mejilla de Kotake y se despedir ha entrado en casa nerviosa.

Pop- Te has divertido con tu novio?

Doremi- QUE?! PORQUE? PORQUE PREGUNTAS ESO?!

Pop- o.O Solo era broma... Que te pasa ? Estas nerviosa...

Doremi- Na...nada yo...Yo estoy cansada de estudiar solo quiero dormir un poco... Donde estan mama y papa?

Pop- Mama trabajando y papa pescando...

Doremi- Ah... Voy dormir un poco.

Pop- Esta bien, ire a casa de mis amigas.

Doremi- No llegues tarde o mama se enojara...

Pop- Si si... - Pop ha salido, dejando Doremi sola.

La peliroja ha ido hasta la cocina comer algo.

Doremi- Que dia... - la chica ha sonreido timida encuanto comia uno chocolate - Bueno no me voy preocupar...Nada se pasara...

* * *

Fin del cap


	14. En el hospital

Nuevo capitulo :)

* * *

Doremi, Momoko y Hazuki han llegado al hospital. Doremi estaba un poco nerviosa. No le gustaba para nada los hospitales le traen recuerdos de su amiga Non-chan y de su muerte y también las palabras de su hijo.

Las 3 chicas se han sentado esperando por su vez.

 **Doremi-** Ayyy espero no tener nada... Ya me basta mis problemas...

 **Momoko-** Calmate Doremi-chan! Quisas sea una buena novedad que te ayudara a tener el perdon de Kotake-kun y Mamoru!

 **Doremi-** Quieres verme enferma? Y Kotake no esta enojado conmigo!

Hazuki y Momoko han suspirado al mismo tiempo y se han mirado.

 **Hazuki-** Eres tan inocente Doremi-chan... Bueno cambiando de tema-... Kotake no esta enojado contigo, pero esta triste.

 **Doremi-** No...No esta triste, solo esta un poco desiludido pero maña...

 **Flash Back**

 _ **Momoko-** Doremi-chan... Go talk with him!_

 _ **Hazuki-** Si Kotake-kun te ha perdonado, el tambien te va a perdonar._

 _ **Doremi-** Aun es muy temprano..._

 _ **Kotake-** Temprano? Doremi si te alejas de nuestro hijo el va a pensar que lo que ha dicho e...es verdad... - las ultimas 2 palabras fueren dichas con una punta de duda._

 _Doremi no ha entendido esa duda y no ha respondido. Momoko y Hazuki solo miraban la escena preocupas._

 _ **Kotake-** Y..Yo desisto... - el chico ha salido de casa de cabeza baja._

 **Fin de Flash Back**

 **Doremi-** Mie...! COMO ES QUE PUEDO SER TAN IDIOTA?! Ahora Tetsuya me odia! - la chica se ha puesto a llorar en el medio del hospital.

Momoko y Hazuki no han dicho mas nada y intentaran animarla, pero sin conseguir. Se han pasado 15 minutos y Masaru ha enviado un mensaje a Hazuki.

 **Hazuki-** Tengo que ir a casa, Masaru ya esta preocupado...

 **Doremi-** Pueden irse las 2, yo quedare bien.

 **Momoko-** No, yo me quedo aqui contigo Doremi-chan!

 **Doremi-** No te preocupes Momo-chan! Si algo se pasa te llamo! Y yo ni se cuanto tiempo voy a tener que esperar aqui!

 **Momoko-** Bueno... Esta bien... Pero si es algo malo me llamas!

 **Doremi-** Si si...Ahora van!

 **Hazuki &Momoko-** Si, adios Doremi-chan y buena suerte...

Doremi se ha quedado sola (bueno sola no :v con las otras personas que esperaban como ella), esto la hizo recordar de cuando estaba embarazada de Mamoru. Tambien habia ido sola al hospital, pero era de dia y no de noche.

Ya era 01:30 cuando finalmente la han llamado. La chica ha entrado y quien la ha recebido fue un hombre de 1.70 ya con alguna edad, ojos marrones y pelo naranja.

 **Hombre-** Buenas noches! - el hombre le ha dado un apierto de manos - Puede sentarse alli.

 **Doremi-** Gracias... - La chica se ha sentado y de nuevo ha empezado a quedar mareada - Que odor a humo.

 **Hombre-** Ah... Yo no siento nada...

 **Doremi-** Bueno no vine para hablar de humo... - el hombre ha sonreido y se sentado delante ella.

 **Hombre-** Pues digame que le pasa?

 **Doremi-** Bueno es que haces unos dias tengo estado casi siempre mareada...

El hombre ha mirado la ventana y despues Doremi con una sonrisa.

 **Hombre-** Bueno digame se tiene enojado con facilidad en estos dias?

 **Doremi-** Si! Tengo tenido algunos problemas con controlarme... Hace unos dias casi que he golpeado uno mio alumno, solo porque no sabia una respuesta a una pregunta!

 **Hombre-** Y su alimentacion? Tiene tenido deseos de comer algo en especial? Come mas o menos que el normal?

 **Doremi-** Si algunas veces tengo deseos...Y ahora que habla de eso si.. tengo comido menos que el normal... pero que tiene eso que ver?

 **Hombre-** Ahora la pregunta mas importante... Ha tenido relaciones sexuales con algun hombre hace unos 2/3 meses?

 **Doremi-** U..uh S...si... - Doremi ha quedado sonrojada y lo ha mirado seria - No me diga que estoy...

 **Hombre-** Aun no se, prefiero primero le hacer algunos examenes...

(...)

Despues de le hacer los examens Doremi se ha sentado y esperado por el doctor en su sala. Unos 10 minutos despues el ha regresado con una mirada neutral.

 **Hombre-** Espero que eso sea una buena novedad... Señorita Doremi sera madre!

Doremi ha mirado el hombre sorprendida. Ha puesto una mano en su vientre y ha mirado el doctor.

 **Hombre-** Embarazada de 2 meses!

 **Doremi-** Bu...Bueno al menos no es nada malo... - la peliroja se ha llevantado nerviosa.

 **Hombre-** Eso es lo mas importante! - el hombre se ha llevantado tambien y tal como al inizio dado un apreton a la mano de Doremi - tenga una buena noche.

 **Doremi-** Gra...Gracias...

La chica ha salido despacio. Estaba feliz en estar embarazada, pero como iba a reacionar Kotake y Mamoru con esta novedad?

 **Doremi-** Que hare?

Doremi ha salido del hospital y ha empezado a caminar. Ha decidido no llamar a nadie, no queria molestar. Ha caminado hasta su casa y cuando ha entrado solo se ha metido en el sofa.

Se ha llevantado a las nueve de la mañana no habia conseguido dormir. Despues de mucho pensar, ha decidido decir la verdad a Kotake y a Mamoru. No queria enojarlos aun mas. Se ha ido al baño y hecho un duchado. Despues ha ido comer algo, la verdad es que no tenia ganas de comer y solo lo hizo por su futuro/a hijo/a.

Pero en el momento en que iba a salir delante a su puerta ha aparecido Hana-chan.

 **Hana-** Doremi-mama!

 **Doremi-** Hana-chan! - Doremi la ha abrazado con fuerza - Te extrañe!

 **Hana-** Jeje Donde esta mi hermanito?

 **Doremi-** Con su padre...

 **Hana-** Con Kotake-papa?

Doremi se ha sonrojado por la manera que Hana ha llamado Kotake.

 **Doremi-** Si... Entra te cuento todo...

(...)

Hana ha escuchado toda la historia de Doremi. Estaba completamente sorprendida. Nunca esperaba ver su "papa" y su "mama" de nuevo juntos.

 **Hana-** Felicidades vas a ser mama otra vez!

 **Doremi-** Es el unico lado bueno de esta historia...

 **Hana-** Va no te desanimes! Te perdonaran los 2! Te acompañare! Mientras yo hablo con Mamoru para te perdonar, tu hablas con Kotake-papa!

 **Doremi-** Gracias Hana-chan! - Doremi la ha abrazado fuerte otra vez.

Las 2 chicas han salido de casa hasta la casa de Kotake. Cuando han llegado han visto Kotake y Mamoru en el jardin jugando futbol. Claro que por culpa de la lesion de Kotake el casi no hacia nada.

 **Hana-** Estas lista?

 **Doremi-** Si! - Doremi y Hana se hacercaran al jardin - Tetsuya! Mamoru!

Los 2 peliazules las han mirado sorprendidos.

* * *

Fin del cap


End file.
